The Golden Horn
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: "Have you witnessed my victory? Have you felt the brutality of my power?" He was the god of mischief, the antihero, the super villain. "Soon, I will enslave your mind, and you will be completely mine." And yet, all she saw was an exhausted, abandoned man. Loki/OC. Sif/Thor/Jane.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_Maresia Eterna_ owns nothing except the Original Character.  
**Title: **The Golden Horn  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Drama, Romance, Humor, Tragedy.  
**Authoress Note:** So, this is my first _Thor_ story. This story follows the events that occurred in the film _The Avengers_. I could not help but wonder what could happen to Loki once he returned to his world, and thus here I am. I can only hope everyone enjoys the plot. However, let me tell you that **English** is my _**second**_ language, so, please, excuse the mistakes you may find. Thank you for your attention.  
**Summary: **He was the god of mischief, the antihero, the super villain. And yet, all she saw was an exhausted, abandoned man.

* * *

**The Golden Horn**

* * *

_Prologue_

The sky was burning. The rage inside the clouds collided in a delectable yet treacherous ballet. Roars echoed throughout the sinister heavens, cries of anger and pain mingling faultlessly. The darkness grew, the power intensifying as heavy rain started falling vociferously.

There was a flash of blue.

Two shadows clashed against the obscurity.

One pair of striking green orbs stared back at her.

There was a smirk.

_You shall die._

A gasp for air cut through the silence inside the bedroom. The quietness of the outside clashed drastically with the tempest howling inside a befuddled mind. Wide, confused orbs gazed everywhere as memories and realities waltzed, creating a history that had yet to be written. Bullets of sweat rolled down flushed cheeks, long fingers grasping the sheets underneath a weary body.

"What's wrong?"

A pair of green orbs emerged from the darkness; a shadow clad in a long, dark crimson gown approached the side of the bed. For a moment, only the sound of heavy breathing was heard while the shadow sat down on the mattress. Two pair of orbs continued locked, almost as if sharing an unspoken secret until a head was shaken.

"Nothing…" a female voice whispered back.

"I advise you not to lie to me."

Another moment of silence rolled by, and the heavy breathing gradually faded away. The beads of sweat disappeared along with the chaos that had been haunting one's mind. A shaky hand was raised, pulling away long strands of hair away.

"I apologize, I did not mean to be at fault."

"Apology accepted, but I am still waiting for an explanation."

"It was just a vision…"

The stillness that fell upon the room was nothing like the previous moments of silence. Apprehension and alarm started crawling from every corner of the room, slowly making its way in direction of the bed the two shadows were occupying.

"What did you see?"

"I'm not sure. It didn't make much sense. I just…I sensed that…they are to arrive soon."

"They?" was the breathed response, and there was a nod in the darkness. "Are you certain? If what you say is correct, then I must inform the King immediately."

"No, Lady Sif, please, don't…"

"Aysel, if you saw the return of our prince, then the King must know! And the Queen! She has been aching to see her son ever since he left Asgard to go to Midgard to find—"

The sentence died immediately, but that did not really matter. Both women were aware of the situation, and of how imprudent it would be to keep such issue undisclosed.

"I understand the situation, but what if what I saw is incorrect?"

"So far none of your visions have been inaccurate." Sif declared as she stood up from the bed. "I cannot pretend not to know what you saw. The King requested for your presence in the court so that it would be easier for him to become aware of your visions. You cannot ask me to stay silent."

"I am not, I'm just..." Aysel looked down, at her hands, and she gently closed them into loosened fists. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and searched for the images that had consumed her mind not too long ago. "I sense their returning, but there was something else...something amiss."

"If something is likely to cause difficulties or problems in the future, then the more reason to inform the King." Sif observed. Hastily, she sat down on the bed again, a leg under her weight. "You must give me all the details. Nothing must be ignored."

"There's nothing else." Aysel told the older woman as she locked eyes with Sif. "I saw two shadows emerging in the centre of a blue flash. I could not see their faces, but I believe...no, I _know_, it was Prince Thor and..."

_One pair of striking green orbs stared back at her._

_You shall die._

Aysel grew silent whereas Sif became impatient. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Sif stood up from the bed once more, and crossed her arms against her chest. Facing Aysel, the two women observed each other until Sif let out a sigh.

"I must go inform the King." she eventually said, and Aysel looked away. For a moment, she wondered inwardly if she should confess that she was hiding information. When she had first arrived at the court, and met King Odin and Queen Frigga, Aysel had promised herself to never hide anything concerning her visions. And yet there she was, trying to enshroud something she did not fully understand.

The sound of footsteps moving away forced Aysel to push away her doubts, and she looked up in time to see Sif picking up her clothes. Parting her lips to speak, Aysel felt her voice die on her throat as she found no strength to utter the things she was keeping to herself. Perhaps she was fooling herself, but the more she thought about the green eyes that had stared right at her, the more Aysel believed that she would soon find out more about the man behind that piercing stare.

"You should come with me."

When Aysel turned her head to gaze at Sif, she was surprised to see the woman already dressed in her usual outfit. Nodding, she pushed the sheet off her body, and stood up from the bed before reaching out for her own clothing. Quickly, she hid herself behind a folding screen, and stripped off her nightgown, and dressed in her own outfit.

When she emerged from behind the folding screen, Aysel spotted Sif already standing by the door, arms folded against her chest. With long strides, she made her way in direction of the door, twiddling the fingers on her right hand as she did.

"We must hurry." was all Sif said as she opened the door, and walked out of the room swiftly yet gracefully. Biting her lower lip, Aysel followed the maiden warrior while keeping her eyes locked with the back of Sif's head. Around them, torches enlightened the corridors, and guards stood in strategically spots, unmoving, silent.

That was a quiet night.

Once they entered in the corridor that led to the King's bedchambers, they were immediately intercepted by a guard. Hastily, but without rising her voice, Sif explained the motive for their presence, and Aysel tried to keep her posture when the guard glanced her way. It was only then that he informed them that the King was still awake, and could be found in the Reading Room.

With a nod of understanding, Sif turned her back to the guard, glancing sideways at Aysel as she did. Then, the two of them walked rather quickly in direction of the Reading Room, crossing a few more hallways as they went. In a matter of minutes they were standing in front of two huge, golden doors, a guard approaching them from the left.

"We need to talk to the King." was all Sif said, clearly not wanting to lose any more time, and the guard nodded at that before stepping aside. With cautious steps, Sif approached the door on the right, and opened it.

Aysel had fallen in love with the Reading Room as soon as her eyes had fallen upon the rich bookshelves, filled with ancient books. There was all sort of literature inside that room, with a few tables scattered around. Aysel had been told that both the King and Queen loved to spend time in the library, and she easily understood why.

"My King…" Sif whispered as she bowed on one knee, her right fist leaning against her chest, and Aysel looked ahead. Noticing the King's silhouette not too far from her position, she hurriedly mimicked Sif's actions, and knelt. Keeping her head down, Aysel paid attention as Sif spoke. "I apologize for the time, but we must talk to you."

Calmly, King Odin put the book he had been examining away, and turned to them. Regardless of his age, he was magnificent, and Aysel could see exactly from where Thor had gotten both his power and looks.

"Aysel has something to tell you."

Aysel glanced sideways at Sif at those words, and timidly raised her orbs to look at the King. Sure enough, he was now fully turned in their direction, his good eye locked with her form. Nodding, she lowered her gaze once more.

"They are to return soon." she informed the King without looking at him in the eye, "Both of them."

"Thor…" Odin whispered after a pause.

"Yes, All-father." Aysel agreed with a small nod. "Both of them will return safely soon."

Gazing at Sif, Odin raised his chin up while the older woman nodded. Then, he glanced back at Aysel, who raised her orbs again. A moment of silence rolled by until King Odin glanced at the window beside him, and spoke again.

"Loki…"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Hello everyone! So, this is my first attempt at anything related to _Thor_ or _The Avengers_. I would like to inform you that I am planning to add the whole gang eventually. However, there is still a long way to go before that happens. Thank you for your attention!


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **Maresia Eterna owns nothing except the plot and the original characters.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** I know this is a rather quick update, but I figured it would not hurt to do so. I can only hope people continue to enjoy this story. Still, I want to leave here a special thanks to **Unreal Wanderers**for her constant support and advice.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Although the arrival had been expected, the atmosphere had been unforeseen. Long strides had led Prince Thor inside the Throne Room, his back straight, his face blank. He emanated power, authority, and yet there was a speck of despondence in the depths of his eyes. An unimaginable sadness grew from the pits of his soul as he walked inside, holding the chain that connected him to one of the most important people in his life.

The tension that had settled inside the Throne Room was almost palpable. All eyes were locked with the figure that emerged from behind Thor's sturdy figure, and, if possible, the apprehension increased tenfold. King Odin stood in front of his throne, his wife standing a few steps away from him, next to Sif. Odin's face carried no hint of expression, while Frigga had her hand on top of Sif's lower arm, her eyes locked with the newcomers' figures.

Aysel dared to glance at Thor's closest friends; Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg. Like Sif, the three of them were staring at their friend with expectation, although both Fandral and Volstagg looked far more concerned than Hogun.

The tension increased even more when Thor finally reached the stairs that lead to his father with Loki behind him, his mouth covered, his wrists fastened together by irons. When they stopped walking, everything and everyone went silent.

"Father..." Thor began, eyes locked with Odin's. Looking at Thor, Odin maintained the eye-contact for a few seconds until his son nodded, and then the King gazed at Loki's. The dark haired man looked back, his face emotionless.

"Take him to his jail cell."

Four guards stepped from their spots, holding their weapons against the side of their torsos, and marched towards Loki. One of them reached out for the chain Thor was still holding, but the Prince did not even blink.

"I'll take him."

"Thor—"

"Please Father." Thor interrupted Odin, but despite the strong tone he used, his face now revealed all the melancholy he was feeling in his heart. Everyone watched as Odin glanced at Loki before focusing his attention on Thor again. Then, he nodded.

"Very well, but your presence is required in the Reading Room shortly."

"Thank you." Thor whispered before turning to his side, and stare directly at Loki. Then, still without meeting his friends' eyes, Thor walked past Loki, leading him out of the Throne Room, away from everybody's stares.

When the doors closed behind the two sons of Odin, the atmosphere enlightened up a little. Murmurs started echoing from the back of the room, quickly expanding throughout all the Throne Room. Aysel gazed at Sif, and breathed deeply when the woman looked back at her. They both knew exactly what was going through everyone's minds: what was going to happen now?

"Odin..." Frigga whispered as she turned to her husband, who simply looked back at her. Sif, feeling the Queen's grip on her arm increase, also gazed at the King, unsure of what to say. She had grown used to the King's expressions, but that was one she could not comprehend. No one knew what the King was planning to do with Loki. At the beginning, when all of them believed to have lost him, they had mourned, and the sorrowfulness had extended all the way through the Realm, reaching all regions.

Aysel, like everyone else, had also grieved. In Vanaheimr, all Vanir had gotten together to support King Odin, and when her mother had urged her to do the same, Aysel had not even thought twice about it.

That had been when the first vision about Loki had occurred. Or, at least, the first vision Aysel had been able to immediately associate with the lost prince. When she had told her mother, Eira, about it, it was as if a door had suddenly been opened. The vision had made no sense; the prince had been wearing odd clothing, in his hand a staff that emanated an eerie blue light. Yet it had made all sense to her mother, who had lost no time in contacting the right people in order to take her to Asgard.

That vision alone had been more than enough for Aysel to find herself making her way to the King's palace. Apparently, her mother had somehow found a way to informed him of her ability to see the future, and the King had eagerly wanted to learn more about such capability. The problem was that no one had prepared Aysel for what would follow next.

Being in the palace had proved to be a challenge. Although her mother had taught her all about protocol and etiquette, Aysel had never dreamed about the possibility of one day being in King Odin's palace, and being obliged to remember all of her lessons. Thankfully, Odin had seemed to notice her discomfort, and had requested for Lady Sif to share a room with her so that the two of them could get to know each other.

Aysel guessed that the King also wanted Sif to keep an eye on her, making sure that she was not a fraud, who wanted nothing but to find a easy way to become known throughout the kingdom.

Still, not even Sif's company had been enough to keep her from feeling homesick. Having an ability that most did not comprehend, and having to be quite careful about it eventually became quite stressing. Her mother had always been able to understand her, even though she did not have that power, and Aysel frequently found herself missing her home dearly.

However, just like Sif had assured her on her first night at the castle, Aysel ultimately grew used to her new life. Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun also started accompanying her, and Thor was always close by even though he did not always seem to care.

And that was why, after spending so many seasons in Asgard, that Aysel too could not help but feel anxious for her friends. They were all worried about what would soon happen, not just to Thor, but to the whole realm. After all, Loki's return had made many scars bleed again, and one could only hope, people would not request for justice to be made.

One could only hope that the people would not request for Loki's death.

* * *

Looking up at the sky, Aysel observed the twinkling stars. The night was fresh, with a hint of coldness as the wind blew softly in direction of the horizon. Her long skirts fluttered, caressing her legs like falling feathers, but it was the presence that emerged from behind her that forced Aysel to look away from the sky.

"You are expected in the Throne Room."

Sif's tone, although gentle, carried a note of urgency. Nodding in response, Aysel turned around on her heels while thinking carefully about what was going to occur in a matter of minutes. Although Sif had not told her about what was going to happen, it was not as if Aysel was innocent enough not to know. With Loki's return, the King had the proof of her abilities, and was thirsty for more information.

Aysel believed that the Queen was also anxious to hear more. Frigga loved both her sons dearly, and Aysel knew that regardless of Loki's past actions, the Queen would still feel her heart aching for him. Only Thor was somewhat of a mystery for her, albeit they had already talked in more than one occasion.

"This is as far as I'm allowed to go." Sif commented when they reached the doors that lead to the Throne Room, and Aysel turned to her in surprise. Smiling, the dark haired woman proceeded. "Worry not, we shall talk once you return."

"Thank you, Lady Sif." Aysel thanked her, and Sif's smile widened a little bit more, revealing a speck of comfort before she walked away.

Glancing at the two guards watching over the golden doors, Aysel breathed deeply before nodding. It took only a couple of seconds for the guards to open the doors, and let her walk inside. Odin was the first person she saw, since he was standing in front of the throne. Next to him, stood Frigga, who looked at her as soon as she walked inside the room.

"Your Majesties..." Aysel greeted both Odin and Frigga with a long bow, her head down, eyes locked with the floor. Against her heard, she kept her closed right fist.

"My dear, please, raise your head." Frigga told her in a kind voice, and Aysel complied. Raising her orbs, she looked at the Queen before focusing her attention on the King. He was watching her in silence, his good eye narrowed slightly almost as if he was trying to observe all the visions she kept locked in her mind.

"Your latest vision has come true." Odin commented all of a sudden, but Aysel did not even blink. "However, I must admit I'm still quite curious about your announcement that both Thor and Loki would return."

Aysel felt her heart skip a beat, but managed to conceal her anxiety. At least, so she hoped.

"Aysel..."

Turning to her side at her name, Aysel found herself staring at Thor. Had he been there the whole time? If so, how had she failed to notice him? But then again, Aysel recalled, he was not the god of thunder for nothing.

"My father told me about your vision." Thor proceeded as he stepped closer to her, without ever breaking their eye-contact. "And apparently you said that something was amiss. Can you explain to us the meaning of such warning?"

"I'm afraid I cannot." Aysel apologized with a small shake of her head, her eyes going from Thor to Odin and Frigga only to settle on Thor again, seconds later. "I'm not sure why I have that feeling. There was something in the vision...in the darkness, in the coldness of horror that made me understand that something's going to happen."

"Is Midgar in danger?" Thor inquired, but Aysel understood the meaning of his words. When she had first arrived, Thor, aware of her abilities, had questioned her about various things concerning the future. However, the truth had surfaced after one simple touch. Aysel, in an attempt to reassure him that all would be alright, touched Thor's upper arm with the tip of her fingers. The images that had taken over her mind at the time would forever be printed in her soul.

And that had been how Aysel had found out about Jane Foster, the astrophysic from Earth. Flashes of the woman flourished in her mind as Aysel saw glimpses of moments that had yet to be written at the time. Some had yet to occur. The problem was that there were things she was not allowed to say, not because she did not want to, but because she could not.

There were things that ought to happen on their own, even if that meant defying the gods.

"You may rest assure, Midgar is safe." Aysel told Thor, and she noticed the tension abandon his muscles almost completely. His erect form faded away as he bent his shoulders forward slightly, and Aysel found herself smiling faintly on his behalf. His feelings towards Jane Foster were beautiful to see.

Then, as the smile faded away, Aysel turned to Odin and Frigga.

"I cannot tell you about the dangers ahead, because I do not know what's to come." she tried to explain. "I sense something. I know something will happen, but I have had no vision concerning that moment. So far, all I have had are—"

Aysel stopped herself, but she knew it was too late not to continue. Both the King and Queen were staring at her, waiting for her to proceed, and even Thor was earning for the rest of the situation. Dropping her eyes to the floor, Aysel took a deep breath, and tried to keep her posture. Then, she looked at Odin and Frigga again.

"So far, all my visions have occurred around Lord Loki."

"Loki?" Frigga whispered as she glanced sideways at Odin, who tensed up at that confession. Immediately, Thor stepped in front of Aysel, a deep frown on his face.

"What of my brother?" he asked in his strong voice, and Aysel turned to him.

"I cannot explain it properly. They are just fragments of situations. I have nothing in specific to tell you about."

"What do you know?" Odin inquired before Thor could speak again, and Aysel turned to him. She knew it had been foolish of her to speak of Loki. The lost prince was a bittersweet subject, and the simple mention of his name was as fragile as crystal. Aysel could easily see the worry on Frigga's eyes, and Odin's tense form revealed that he too was concerned about the matter.

Thor's emotions were so visible that they were almost palpable.

"I do not know yet." Aysel repeated, "Sometimes my visions work as puzzles, and they don't make sense until something triggers more visions. That is what makes them nearly impossible to predict."

"Nearly?" Frigga breathed out as she raised a hand to her chest, and Aysel nodded.

"Yes, sometimes, though not always, when I touch someone, I am able to see something." she clarified.

There was a moment of silence. Thor looked at his parents upon hearing Aysel's confession, but only his mother returned the gaze. Odin had his eye locked with Aysel's form, and even though no one spoke, it was easy to perceive they were all thinking about the same thing.

"Aysel, daughter of Ingimarr," he started, his voice boiling with power. "I have one request. Are you willing to oblige?"

That question was a courtesy; the answer was obvious. Aysel was positive she knew what would follow next, and that was why she hesitated for a split of a second. Her power was inconstant, and what they were telling her to do would be extremely difficult to achieve. After all, to be inside the same room as the god of lies was not entirely comforting.

Still, it was not as if she could refuse a request made by the ruler of Asgard. That was why she eventually lowered her eyes, and bowed.

"I am."

* * *

The hallway was dark, but various guards dressed in their golden armors were occupying their rightful spots along the corridor. None of them blinked or twitched as both Thor and Aysel walked past them, in direction of the only door located at the end of the passageway.

However, when they were only a few steps away from the locked door, Thor stopped walking, causing Aysel to do the same. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the frown on the prince's face, and slowly turned around.

"There's something I ought to tell you about my brother." Thor began as Aysel approached him. Looking at her in the eyes, the god of thunder proceeded. "I understand that most people, if not all, think of him as a monster. In a way, I must admit their point of view is not wrong. However, truth is that he was always treated with less respect and acceptance due to his unusual build and appearance. During our childhood, I never really noticed those matters, but after everything that happened, I can only have myself to blame for his covetousness. He was always ridiculed for his obvious inadequacies, and I know now that everything he did – including his decision to study sorcery and magic – was because he wanted to be my equal."

A faint shadow emerged from the back of Aysel's mind as Thor spoke, but she paid it little attention. Instead, she continued staring at the god of thunder, waiting for him to continue.

"He's a very lonely man." Thor added after a moment of silence, and Aysel felt her heart ache at those words. "I just wish I could do something to take that loneliness away from his soul."

"I'll tell him that." Aysel assured him, the corner of her lips curling upwards into a faint smile, and Thor's eyes found hers. Nodding at her promise, Thor gazed at the closed door, and Aysel did the same. Then, she turned around on her heels and made her way towards it, the guards looking at Thor, waiting for his command before opening the door.

When she was allowed to walk inside, Aysel could not help but think that the interior of the jail cell was gloomy and upsetting. The light was dim, the atmosphere empty of any pleasant sentiment. It was a miserable room, which kept an angry spirit locked inside.

"So, they've sent a woman this time."

His voice was low, arrogant. His eyes, piercing green, turned to her as soon as she stepped inside. He was sitting on his bed, with his hands clasped together, arms resting on his legs. He was studying her; Aysel could deduce that easily, and that was why she struggled not to show her apprehension when she heard the door being locked behind her.

"They must be getting desperate."

He was the god of mischief, the antihero, the super villain.

"Or foolish…"

And yet, all she saw was an exhausted, abandoned man.

"Prince Thor sends his regards." Aysel informed him, behaving as if she had heard none of his ill comments. Standing in front of him, she tried to remember the posture she was required to maintain when in the presence of the King. Although she was feeling uneasy for being in the presence of Loki Laufeyson, Aysel still kept her head high, hands clasped in front of her skirts.

The snort that escaped from Loki's throat did not go unnoticed.

"Thor Odinson, always trying to do the right thing," Loki commented, his eyes still locked with Aysel's, "So, why did he call for a valueless woman to do what no asgardian has been able to accomplish?"

When Aysel did not answer, Loki narrowed his eyes slightly. A tingle emerged from the back of Aysel's brain as they stared at one another, a new shadow of a lost vision itching her mind. However, before the vision could become clearer, Loki spoke again.

"Or perhaps this unexpected visit of yours has nothing to do with your gender."

Aysel felt her cheeks burning as Loki's orbs scanned her figure in silence. Inwardly, she wondered if she should have dressed her armor, but Thor had given her no chance to return to her bedchambers in order to change her evening dress for more adequate clothing. Therefore, Aysel struggled to keep her posture, hoping Loki would not notice her tensed muscles.

When she noticed the corner of his lips curling upwards into a smirk, she knew she had no such luck.

"You are not from Asgard." he declared all of a sudden, no doubt in his voice, and Aysel decided it would be better not to disagree. Nodding, she spoke.

"I am from Vanaheimr."

"Ah, the home of the Vanir." Loki said, not looking at all surprised by her response, "Home for the gods of fertility, wisdom and precognition. Now I understand why you have been chosen to be my latest prey."

Aysel unconsciously shifted the weight of her body from one foot to the other, and Loki's smirk grew even wider. Once again, his eyes roamed over her body, and Aysel mentally thanked for the surrounding darkness as she felt her cheeks burning under his beguiling gaze.

"Still, you are far too young to be here to aggravate me with your feeble wisdom." Loki declared, "Unless, of course, you are here to amuse me with your pathetic stupidity, but I still believe that's not the great King Odin's plan."

A moment of pause, and Aysel felt her insides quiver as she kept her eyes locked with Loki's. Then, the god of mischief proceeded.

"Perhaps you are here for breeding purposes."

Her heartbeat quickened, and Aysel felt her fingers twitch at his comment. For a moment, her mind went blank not because of his words, but because of the way Loki was looking at her. He was observing her face, drinking in each and every emotion that crossed her skin, and reflected in her eyes.

He truly was a master at toying with people.

"I'm afraid I'm not." Aysel managed to say, her mouth feeling parched.

"That's unfortunate. I'm sure we'd have fun together." Loki confessed, and it was then that he stood up from his bed. His movements were slow, and Aysel unconsciously looked at his torso as he moved upwards. When her eyes glanced upwards again, she breathed in sharply when she noticed the way Loki was still watching her.

"You have the ability to see the future."

He was taller than her, but she could easily see the differences between him and Thor. While Thor was thunderous and serious, Loki was devious and conceited. And then there were his green orbs. While Thor's eyes held tenderness and authority, Loki's were full of mistrust and contemplation. Nothing she saw in the depths of his green eyes was true, and that was upsetting.

"The question left is; why were you sent to me?"

He gave one step forward, and Aysel had to restrain herself from stepping backwards. Even though in the back of her mind she knew he was a prisoner, and that Thor and two guards were staying outside the cell, there was something about him… Something that was frightening enthralling, and Aysel had never expected that.

"Could it be that they are apprehensive about what may occur to me in the future?" Loki questioned with a note of mirth in his voice. "Are they aching to bring relief to their distressed minds?"

Aysel decided not to answer, and Loki gave another step forward. The strength in his voice was growing, and she could sense his power increasing. Suddenly, it became difficult to breath, and Aysel instinctively shifted her right foot backwards.

"Are you here because they are desperate for the answers they otherwise would be unable to obtain?" Loki asked with another step, the eye-contact never breaking. "Are you here to be their solace?"

He was standing one arm-length away from her, so close she could easily reach him with her fingers, and yet it still felt as if he was so far away. For a split of a second, Aysel was flooded with Odin's order, and with Thor's expectant gaze, and she wanted to touch him. She needed to touch him.

However, before she could do so, Loki's eyes invaded her mind as he stared hard at her. Then, his deep voice filled her soul like cold water bathing her skin.

"Why are you here?"

"Because your family is not the only one looking for answers," Aysel informed him, trying her best not to shift backwards or to break the eye-contact. "They are not the only ones waiting to know what the future holds."

As she whispered the last words, Aysel looked away from Loki's orbs and observed his torso. All doubts concerning her power faded away, and she slowly, rather hesitantly, raised a hand. There was a chance Loki would react to her movements, perhaps even hurt her before Thor had the possibility of yanking the door open, but Aysel did not care. All she wanted was to touch him, to feel his pulse underneath her skin, his power overcoming her senses.

Then, the palm of her hand met his chest. A wave of white, burning light filled her mind, and Aysel gasped as her whole body began to burn. Children's laughter echoed from the back of her mind, two small shadows overwhelming her delicate concentration. Golden rays clashed against the smoldering brightness, strands of dark raven covering her eyes.

Words were whispered into the deepness of her essence, but before Aysel could even try to move, everything disappeared. The light faded away, taking all of Aysel's strength away like a light breeze, and then she knew no more.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: **_Maresia Eterna_ owns nothing except the Original Character.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **I want to thank **RandomRamenQueen**, **SapphireDreamer26**, **Conejo-sama**, **CathRakka** and **Unreal Wanderers** for letting me know your opinions towards the first chapter of The Golden Horn. I can only hope all of you, including the ones who simply enjoy reading the story, continue to enjoy the plot. Thank you for everything.

* * *

**Chapter II  
**

Thor worriedly stared at the door in front of him. On a whim, he had decided to offer Loki and Aysel some privacy, and had requested for the door to be closed. Unfortunately, once unable to see what was occurring on the other side, Thor could not help but feel concerned about what could be happening.

He knew Aysel could take care of herself. Ever since she had arrived at the castle that she had been placed under Sif's care and the maiden warrior had taken her job very seriously. In fact, Sif had even started teaching Aysel a few moves with a dagger. Something which had resulted in rather amusing moments for Aysel truly had no fighting ability, and seemed to repudiate even the simple idea of hurting someone.

And yet she had accepted her task of facing Loki all by herself, with her head held high. Thor knew Sif would be pleased after being informed of such.

The problem was that Loki was the one Aysel was facing at the moment…

_He was always treated with less respect and acceptance due to his unusual build and appearance. During our childhood, I never really noticed those matters, but after everything that happened, I can only have myself to blame for his covetousness._

Thor stopped shifting his weight from one foot to another as his own words ringed in his ears. He had been unable to stop himself from uttering such confession. He had wanted Aysel to understand who Loki truly was. He wanted her to see a side of his brother that no one wanted to see, not even his father.

_He was always ridiculed for his obvious inadequacies, and I know now that everything he did – including his decision to study sorcery and magic – was because he wanted to be my equal._

Equal… Thor knew that was impossible after everything that had happened on Earth. His father would never forgive Loki for his impertinence, and Thor knew it would be tiring enough just to make sure Loki would stay alive.

All he hoped was that Aysel would be able to help him keep his brother as safe as possible.

_I will return._

Thor closed his eyes as Jane Foster's face emerged from the back of his mind. That was certainly not the most appropriated moment to think about his promise. Taking a deep breath, Thor gazed at the two guards, and nodded.

Immediately, the guard on the left turned to the door, and opened it. When he stepped backwards, Thor made his way towards the interior of the cell. As light disappeared behind his form, and he was engulfed by darkness, Thor felt anger explode inside of him when his eyes fell upon Loki's figure.

At his brother's feet, lying motionless on the floor was Aysel.

"What did you do?" Thor roared, almost lurching at Loki, who looked back at him with an impassive expression. Raising his hands in the air, he stepped backwards, giving Thor the opportunity to kneel beside Aysel.

Without blinking, Thor leaned two fingers against Aysel's neck, and closed his eyes for a second when he realized she was just unconscious. Holding her in his arms, Thor stood up before turning to Loki, his power emanating from every fiber of his being.

"Before you accuse me of anything, allow me to tell you I did not touch that pathetic woman." Loki told him, still with his hands high in the air. "She fell on her own. I had nothing to do with it."

"If I find out that you touched her…" Thor allowed for his voice to trail off, but the warning was clear. Loki kept his eyes on Thor's, and still without dropping his hands, he sat down on his bed, "Guards!"

The door was open wider, and Thor turned his back to Loki, rushing out of the cell. Without looking behind him, he marched in direction of the Healing Room, Aysel immobile in his arms. On the way, he walked past both Sif and Fandral, not even glancing at them. Still, his two friends followed him as soon as they noticed who he held in his arms.

"What happened?" Sif inquired as a healer rushed to the bed where Thor had laid Aysel before stepping backwards. Allowing for the healer to do his work, Thor turned to his friends.

"This is a rather long story. Aysel was with Loki."

"What?" Fandral gasped with a look of surprise on his face. Shock was written all over Sif's face. "You actually allowed her to be in the same room as Loki? What possessed you to do such thing?"

"My father ordered her to do so." Thor promptly explained as he glanced at the bed for a moment. Then, he focused his attention on his friends once more. "The plan was for her to touch him, to see if that triggered her power."

"You mean…" Sif paused for a moment as she also glanced sideways at Aysel. "You wanted to see if she could do to Loki what she did when she touched you for the first time. The time when she found out about the mortal…"

"The plan was to reassure my mother that all would end well." Thor clarified both of them, but before he could say anything else, the healer approached them after a long bow.

"She's asleep." he explained, raising his head when Thor motioned for him to do so.

"Did Loki cause this?" Thor inquired the man, and the healer lowered his head once again.

"My Prince, she's simply sleeping." he informed them. "Rest assured, she will wake up soon, and perhaps she will be able to explain what happened. However, allow me to repeat that nothing's wrong with her."

"Thank you." Thor said with a small smile, and the healer bowed his head in respect before walking away. Turning to Sif, Thor was about to speak up, when she beat him to it.

"I'll take care of her. I assume you must go talk to your father."

"Yes, but, please, let me know once she wakes up." Thor requested, "I must know what happened. I fear for Loki's safety."

Without giving time for Sif or Fandral to ask what he meant, Thor walked out of the Healing Room. He knew he probably sounded crazy, and everyone would undoubtedly see him as such soon, but truth was that he could not help but worry about Loki regardless of everything. For him, Loki was a lost soul that was desperately trying to return home. The problem was that Loki believed there was no home to return to.

Thor just needed to find a way to make Loki see otherwise…and convince everyone else to do the same.

* * *

It burned.

_Come home._

_I don't have it._

It itched.

_A world made free._

_Free from what?_

_Freedom._

It was annoying.

_Did you mourn?_

With an impassive expression on his face, Loki looked down at his chest. The left side of his torso burned. Despite all layers of clothing he could still feel the repulsive touch of the woman's hand.

Disgusting. To think they had gone as low as to ask a Vanir to help them. Odin was probably growing senile. And so was Thor, but he, on contrary of his father, was easier to manipulate.

Yes, it was true that Thor was more powerful than before, and perhaps even more mature. He certainly was not as exasperating as before, but that did not mean he could not be toyed with. A smirk appeared on Loki's face as he thought about it. Oh yes, he was definitely going to have some fun, and he would play with the Vanir too. After all, he had noticed her reactions to his remarks, and had satisfied his thirst with her uneasiness.

The burning sensation on his chest increased as he planned his next step. The Vanir would be quite the challenge due to her ability to see the future, but that only amplified his desire to act.

Perhaps a little visit was in order...

The sound of the door being unlocked echoed throughout the silent cell, and Loki gazed at it. A mischievous smirk appeared on his lips when he sensed who was on the other side.

The game was on.

Her long blonde hair reflected the light around her. Her eyes, once filled with tenderness and love, now reflected her concern and anxiety. During his childhood, he would enjoy walking through the gardens with her, silently observing the gentle way she would always treat those around her. She had always treated him kindly as well. At the time, however, he thought she did all that because she truly loved him.

Now, he knew better.

"Loki..."

The way she uttered his name was different, but he had never expected otherwise. She was hesitant about walking inside when, in the past, he would have been the one to rush to her arms without a second thought.

"Mother..." he tried out the old way of addressing her. A speck of nostalgia crossed Frigga's eyes as she continued standing by the door, hands clasped in front of her legs. Without standing up from his bed, Loki proceeded. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Loki..." Frigga whispered again, and she slowly gave one step forward. Gradually, she entered inside the cell, being swallowed by the darkness inside. Inwardly, Loki could not help but hate the look she was directing at him. She pitied him. She actually pitied him! "My son..."

"I am not your son." Loki hissed, still without standing up, but he unconsciously closed his hands into loosened fists. The burning sensation in his torso expanded through his whole chest as anger bubbled in the pits of his soul. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." Frigga spoke, in her soft voice. She was now closer to him, so close that all she had to do was raise an arm, and her fingers would reach his shoulder. But Frigga did not raise an arm, and Loki did not shift towards her either. "I needed to see you."

"Why? What joy does it bring to you to see my condition?" Loki asked her, and Frigga shook her head.

"How can you expect me to rejoice when my son is locked up in such a place?" she asked, glancing around at the cell, her crestfallen expression growing more forlorn as seconds rolled by, "Oh Loki, why?"

He had been expecting that question as much as he had expected her visit. Still, he did not even blink. Instead, he waited for the moment when Frigga's eyes fell upon his, before speaking.

"You know why."

"I have pondered about this many times." Frigga confessed, "I have imagined this moment many times, always trying to comprehend what led you to this. Ever since you were little you've struggled to follow Thor's footsteps. You were always following him, trying your best to mimic him. I always thought it was because you wanted to be his equal. I know you always repudiated the idea of being the second-born, but I never imagined that fact would leave such a giant hole in your heart."

"Had you told me the truth since the beginning, things would've turned out differently," Loki told her, and Frigga seemed to be taking in his comment before shaking her head.

"We both know that's not true." she said, still in the same tranquil tone. "Your desire to be seen, your need to be seen, bloomed in your heart early in life. Maybe this is all my fault. Maybe I should have dealt with you differently..."

"None of it would have mattered." Loki interrupted her, and he finally stood up from the bed. Even though he was much taller than Frigga, the way she was now looking at him reminded him of the days when he would sat close to her feet, and listen as she told him tales of old.

"That's not true." she said, "I could have tried harder to show you that hate isn't the answer. As your mother, I should have showed you that the differences between you and Thor were of no matter. Regardless of what everyone thought, you were – you are – my beloved son."

"I am _not _your son!" Loki practically roared, for the second time, but Frigga did not even flinch. She stood firm, like the Queen she was. He felt her power rise, but she had yet to blink as he continued staring at her.

"You _are _my son!" she told him, her voice now coming out stronger, and Loki had to restrain himself from looking away. "I care little about your thoughts towards this matter. You may have not grown within my womb, but you are my son, and I refuse to let you forget that. I took you in. When Odin brought you to the castle, I cradled you in my arms, and I fell in love with you at first sight. I raised you as my own, and you are part of my body just as much as Thor is."

"I am the monster parents tell their children at night. Oh and how those tales have grown!" Loki said as he threw his arms in the air. "I'm not only the monster from Jotunheim. I am also the monster who tried to conquer Midgard. Ah, mother, how proud you must be."

The corners of Loki's lips curled upwards into a smirk, but did not last for long. The look that took over Frigga's face surprised him, and was responsible for the loss of his grin. The pity was back, along with melancholy and disappointment.

The sight of such look irritated him.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Oh Loki, my dear son," Frigga began, her voice returning to its usual gentleness. Slowly, she approached him, causing Loki to step backwards. "It pains me to see you so lost. What can I do to show you that you no longer have to be in such pain? You are home."

"Leave." Loki almost hissed, and for a split of a second, Frigga hesitated. Curious; before she had been anxious about walking inside the cell, yet now she was worried about leaving him, "Leave now!"

After staring at him for a moment, Frigga finally turned around on her heels, and made her way towards the door. As the guards opened it, Frigga stepped outside only to look over her shoulder. Loki kept his posture straight as their eyes met once again.

"You are home..."

Leaving those words to soar in the emptiness of the cell, Frigga walked away, leaving Loki to watch as the door was closed and locked behind her. Clenching his right hand into a tight fist, Loki sat down on his bed, and took a deep breath.

It was time to go check on a certain Vanir.

* * *

_When I am king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, Father. _

Two small shadows emerged in the middle of a blinding white light. Gold shimmered under the light, clashing beautifully with the black strands fluttering in the air. Children laughed, the shadows running towards the horizon, but only one was swallowed by the light.

Black streaks covered her vision. The laughter faded away.

A tear fell, creating ripples in the centre of a lake.

Green orbs looked back at her.

_I need power..._

Aysel's eyelids fluttered open as the child's voice echoed in her brain. Wretchedness surrounded her, the words still filling her mind with sorrow. For some reason, her dream had felt too familiar to be simple imagination. It was almost...

…It was almost as if she had had that dream before.

Blinking, Aysel looked around. Thanks to the dim lights around the room, she could easily see that she had been brought to the Healing Room. However, what could she be doing there?

As she sat up straight in the bed, Aysel tried to recall her previous actions. She had walked with Thor, and she had entered inside Loki's cell, where she had stood face-to-face with the god of mischief. They had talked, she had touched him...

Immediately, Aysel glanced down at her right hand. She had touched him, and then...and then there had been a blinding, burning light, followed by...

A soft noise broke Aysel's concentration, and she looked away from her hand. For a moment, everything was silent, but that changed when a shadow emerged from the darkness.

His eyes were so piercing, so green, that she could not help but think of deep, haunting waters.

"H-How...?" Aysel stuttered, but she closed her lips when the shadow raised a hand in the air. In her chest, her heart raced, her body shivered under his intense gaze. His presence there was inconceivable. He was supposed to be locked inside a jail cell...a well guarded jail cell, so how could he be standing right in front of her?

"For someone who was sent to me, you know very little about me," Loki said, his voice low and provocative. He slowly made his way towards the bed, his movements as fluid as water, and Aysel found herself being captured by his eyes. "Did your visions not tell you about this visit of mine?"

Aysel did not answer, because answering would mean opening herself to his mischievousness.

"I wonder what your power allowed you to see..." Loki whispered, finally one arm length away from Aysel, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Have you witnessed my victory? Have you felt the brutality of my power?"

"How did you get here?" Aysel finally managed to ask as she looked up at him. She knew he was enjoying their positions; him standing tall while she was sitting on the bed, gazing up at him as if he was the most superior being of all.

"Like I said; for someone who is supposed to have all the answers you are very ignorant." Loki repeated, and Aysel parted her lips to speak. Loki, however, did not give her the chance to do so. "I know why you visited me."

Aysel blinked at that. There were not many Vanir who needed to appeal to their touch to use their power. As a matter of fact, aside from herself, Aysel was aware of only two more cases, both related to stories narrated many seasons before.

"They wanted you to use your power, so that you could see what's to happen." Loki continued, "And I'm sure you were cursed with quite the vision. Have you seen what I shall do to you when I find myself free of the shackles that are currently chaining me to that forsaken cell?"

_I need power..._

Aysel tried not to blink when the voice of a forgotten dream surfaced from the back of her mind. For some reason, it sounded so familiar. However, before Aysel could even try to comprehend that sense of familiarity, Loki's face appeared in front of her face.

"Have you seen the pain and suffering that will run through your body once I enslave you?"

"Aysel?" at her name, Aysel turned her head in direction of the door. There stood Sif, dressed in her warrior's clothing, a worried expression on her face. "What's the matter?"

At that question, Aysel turned to the spot where Loki was, only to feel her breath get stuck on her throat when she noticed he was no longer there. Glancing around the room, Aysel tried to find traces of Loki being there only to realize there was none.

"Is there something wrong?" Sif asked as she approached the bed, and Aysel turned to her once more. Not knowing what to say, she decided to shake her head, "Very well. Then, I must ask you something, if you don't mind."

There was a pause, and Sif looked directly into Aysel's orbs when she voiced the question.

"What happened between you and Loki?"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: **_Maresia Eterna_ owns nothing except the Original Character.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **I want to thank everyone for your constant support. **SapphireDreamer26**, **RandomRamenQueen**, **CathRakka**, **Galasriniel**, **Guest**, **WindsMillsOfOurMinds** and **Unreal Wanderes**, thank you for letting me know your thoughts. I promise I will do my best not to disappoint you.

* * *

**Chapter III**

"I am sorry…"

Aysel's apology echoed throughout the Throne Room, causing her to close her eyes. She could feel everybody's eyes on her, and she could not help but feel as if she had disappointed all of them. To think they had entrusted her with so much, and she had failed them.

"I really cannot explain what went wrong."

"Aysel…" Frigga whispered after glancing sideways at her husband, who simply continued observing the Vanir in silence. "That's alright. Please, raise your head, you did nothing wrong."

"I truly am sorry for failing you." Aysel expressed her regret by lowering her head even more. "I know you had high hopes, but I'm afraid I saw nothing related to the future."

"You speak as if you have seen something regardless if it is related to the future or not." Odin spoke all of a sudden as he continued standing in front of his throne. "What is it that you saw?"

"I'm afraid I'm not sure about what I saw, all-father." Aysel confessed, and she raised her head. "It felt like a memory, but it also appeared to be a dream. It is difficult for me to give a name to what I saw."

"Did such memory surface while you were with Loki?" Odin inquired, and Aysel nodded. There was a moment of silence, and Aysel felt tension growing inside the Throne Room. When Odin spoke again, although his voice carried no tremor, there was concern in his eye. "Did Loki Laufeyson try to hurt you in any way?"

Aysel was taken aback by such question. For a split of a second, she wished she could gaze at everyone present in the Throne Room on that moment, but she dared not to break the eye-contact with the King.

"All-father, I assure you that aside from a few rather discourteous remarks, Loki Laufeyson did nothing to me," she informed Odin. "I realize that the circumstances around my blackout may seem suspicious, but I assure you nothing happened. I was the one who dared to break the boundaries, and reach out for him."

"You reached out for him?" Odin questioned, and Aysel immediately nodded in reply. "And such action was what caused you to lose consciousness?"

"Yes, I touched him on the chest, and then I had the dream I told you about. I can only assume that's when I lost my senses for I remember nothing of what happened afterwards."

"What did you see?" Thor asked, rather impulsively, and he quickly abandoned his spot next to his father to walk towards her. "Was it related to Loki?"

"I heard children laughing." Aysel decided to say when Thor appeared in front of her. "Two boys, I believe, because both have spoken in these dreams of mine. However, I do not know who they might be. Aside from the color of their hairs, golden and black, I have seen nothing else."

"Golden and black?" Frigga whispered as she pressed a hand to her chest, and Aysel also took her time to process the words that had just abandoned her own lips. Golden and black, two boys… Widening her eyes a little, she gazed at Thor.

Could it be?

Immediately, Aysel turned to the Queen before looking at the King.

"All-father, I…" she hesitated about continuing, but then decided that she needed to carry on. "I would like to request for permission to return to the jail cell where the god of mischief remains."

"Why would you request for such authorization?" Odin asked, and Aysel took a deep breath before answering. Next to her, was Thor, watching her as if she was mad; she guessed everybody else was looking at her the same way.

"I feel that it's my duty." Aysel answered, her voice filled with confidence. "I have failed you once, and I would like to fix my mistake. I cannot promise you this time will work, but I would like to try."

"Do you understand the meaning behind your request?"

"Yes." Aysel responded as she kept her gaze locked with the King's. "Please, allow me to try. I promise that if I fail, I will never request for such thing again."

Everyone turned to Odin, waiting for his response. Aysel felt a speck of nervousness erupt from the bottom of her spirit, but tried to conceal it. Instinctively, she closed her hands into loosened fists, and did not notice the way her breath got stuck on her throat when she saw the King part his lips to speak.

A few moments later, the Warriors Three, accompanied by Sif, Thor and Aysel walked out of the Throne Room. No one had spoken, but the atmosphere indicated that someone would soon break the unsettling silence.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Everyone turned to Fandral as he stopped walking, and noticed the worried expression on his face. Aysel let out a sigh, but before she could say something, Hogun also decided to express his concern.

"A man cannot be too careful in the choice of his enemies."

"Then I guess it's good I am no man, right?" Aysel asked with a small smile, trying to humor them, but the looks everyone gave her showed she had failed to do so quite miserably. Slowly, Thor approached her.

"This is madness."

"There's no other way." Aysel told him. "I was brought to Asgard to assist you in finding a way to help your brother. I cannot dismiss this matter as if it's nothing. I want to help you so, please, allow me to do so."

"I should go with you." Thor told her, and Aysel shook her head.

"I must do this alone."

"I must agree with Thor, it's too dangerous to go alone." Sif admitted as she also stepped forward. "If you do not want Thor to go with you, then allow me to accompany you. I will wait for you outside the jail cell."

"Lady Sif, I understand your worry, and I feel flattered by your need to protect me, but this is something I must do alone." Aysel repeated as she looked from the female warrior to glance at the Warriors Three before her eyes settled on Thor's face. "I will be fine. I promise I will try to keep a safe distance from him."

"I do not understand how Father agreed to let you to this." Thor confessed as he threw his arms in the air. "This is madness. I want to find a way to help my brother, but I don't find it wise to send you into his jail cell, once more, unaccompanied. Loki is a master in magic. He cannot be easily fooled or played around with."

"I already went there alone once, and I certainly can do it again." Aysel told him, feeling self-confidence spread through her chest. "And I will see your brother tomorrow."

Suddenly there was a loud growl, and everyone turned to Volstagg. Pressing both his hands against his stomach, Volstagg let out a nervous laugh before chuckling in embarrassment.

"I apologize."

"Oh, by the gods, how can you possibly be thinking of such thing when someone here is soon to be in dire straits?" Fandral asked, annoyance clear in his voice, and Volstagg turned to him immediately.

"Do not dare blaming me! It's not my fault I'm solid built, and that I require a lot of substance to act!"

"I think we need to stop this for now." Sif said before Fandral could retort. "I will talk to Aysel, and try to make her see just how unwise her decision is. We should talk about this matter again, tomorrow. What do you say?"

"I agree. We must take a break, and return only when we're all calm." Thor agreed before he turned to Volstagg, and made his way towards him. Wrapping an arm around Volstagg's shoulders, Thor glanced at both Aysel and Sif before turning to the other members of the Warriors Three. "We ought to go eat something; who's with me?"

"Yeah, I'll go." Fandral said after a few seconds while Hogun nodded in return. Volstagg was the only one to express his desire to eat more exuberantly as he threw his arms in the air, a wide smile plastered on his lips.

"Very well, then Aysel and I shall retire." Sif said with a nod, and Thor nodded back in response. With the deal settled, the two women turned around, and walked away from the group. As they walked around a corner, Aysel glanced at Sif, and was about to speak when Sif turned to her.

"You are so imprudent you seem foolish." she scolded, and Aysel had to restrain herself from chuckling. "Honestly, you ought to behave according to your age. Why are you so insistent about visiting that insane man?"

"Lady Sif, please…" Aysel started, pausing in order to think of what she should say next. Without hesitating, she reached out for Sif's arm, and forced her to stop walking. "I understand your concern, but allow me to do this."

"I simply think it's not wise for you to go down there, all by yourself." Sif confessed as she shook her head. "But I can see you are determined to do this. I can only hope Loki doesn't try to do anything funny."

"Worry not. I can take care of myself." Aysel reassured her as she dropped her hand, and after a few seconds in silence, she decided to change the subject. "May I ask you about something?"

"We are not going to talk about such thing." Sif told her immediately; already aware of what Aysel was referring to. "Everything is alright, and we must leave it as such."

"I apologize." Aysel said with a small curtsy, and Sif let out a sigh. Glancing around, making sure no one was around to listen to their conversation, Sif let out a sigh.

"Thank you for your concern. However, all is well. I have made the decision of not acting on my feelings, and I'm alright with that." she admitted. "His feelings for the mortal are as real as my own. I understand his situation, and I have accepted mine. Still, I would like for you not to mention this again unless I do so first. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes." Aysel answered with a nod, and a faint smile appeared on Sif's face, but it only lasted a few seconds. "And I'm sorry."

"Worry not, all is fine. However, since I obviously cannot change your mind, I believe we should go rest for the night. I assume you will need a well rested night to be fully alert tomorrow." was all Sif said as she started walking again, and Aysel quickly went after her

* * *

The door was gradually opened, and Aysel felt her heart hurt. Beside her, Sif crossed her arms against her chest, obviously apprehensive about what was to happen. Smiling faintly at the maiden next to her, Aysel nodded, and stepped forward. Before she could give a second step, however, Sif stopped her.

"Take this." looking away from Sif's face, Aysel watched as she handed her a small dagger. Blinking, she looked at Sif in the eye, and was about to refuse the weapon, when Sif motioned for her to grab it. "Thor was the one who gave the idea. Take this. We'll all feel better if you do so."

"I don't think I'll use it." Aysel told her, but Sif ignored her comment. Reaching out for her wrist, Sif settled the dagger's hilt on Aysel's hand.

"Just take it. Keep it hidden behind your back. He'll most likely know you're carrying it, but still take it with you."

"…Alright." Aysel whispered, and she increased her grip on the dagger's hilt before concealing it behind her back. With a nod, Sif stepped backwards, and Aysel took a deep breath before turning to the door. Without looking over her shoulder, she stepped away from the light, and was embraced by the darkness.

The wretchedness inside the jail cell seemed to have increased tenfold.

"So, you've come again." his piercing gaze was the first thing she saw, and the ache inside her chest amplified. "I'm beginning to think you enjoy my company. What can I do for you?"

"I have a question for you."

"Oh, I'm sure you have many." Loki corrected her with a small smirk, and Aysel tried not to blink at his observation. Still sitting on his bed, Loki rested his elbows on his legs, and entwined his fingers. "What is it that you want to know?"

"How did you manage to escape from this place without anyone noticing your absence?" Aysel asked, and the smirk on Loki's face increased.

"You truly have no idea of what I'm capable of, have you?" Loki asked back, but Aysel understood that was a rhetorical question, "How can it be that you claim to see shadows of the future, and yet you fail to see what I will be?"

"My question has no correlation with the future." Aysel told him, and for the first time Loki laughed. It was a hollow laugh despite its greatness, and Aysel felt her heart skip a beat. "I would simply like to know how you got away."

"Worried I might visit you again?" Loki questioned as he stood up, but this time Aysel did not quiver. Instead, she stood still as she watched him move towards her. "Are you concerned about the possibility of having my presence emerging from the obscurity of your bedchambers?"

Stopping when he was less than one-arm length away from her, Loki continued staring at her, drinking in all the emotions that reflected in her eyes. Raising her chin, Aysel tried to maintain the eye-contact while she continued holding the dagger behind her back. Her breath hitched in her throat when Loki leaned his torso forward, his lips inches away from her ear.

"Is that why you are concealing a weapon?" he whispered, and Aysel felt a shiver run up her spine at the husky tone. However, before she could answer, Loki reached out for her arm, making her gasp in surprise. "Now that's a sound I enjoy listening to."

"Let go off me." Aysel hissed as he brought her arm forward, hand moving down to her wrist. His grip increased, but she did not blink. Although she was not from Asgard, she could deal with pain quite well.

"And where would be the fun in that?" Loki asked, still in the same tone of voice, and he tilted his head to the side. "We're just about to start dancing."

Abruptly, Loki twisted Aysel's hand so that the blade of the dagger was leaning against her neck. This time her heart did not jump in fretfulness, but Aysel had to stop herself from moving. The blade was caressing her skin, daring her to move even just one simple inch. Loki's eyes were taunting her as well as they tried to reach out for the secrets she kept locked in the depths of her soul.

"So, what have you seen?" Loki asked, still in the same hoarse tone. "It must have pleasured you to bring you back to me."

"You are avoiding my question." Aysel declared, and Loki once again smirked at that. Lowering his arm, he took the blade away from her neck, but continued holding the dagger.

"I have a few tricks on my sleeve. That's all you need to know." he told her, "But it seems to me you have some tricks of your own as well."

His presence was enthralling, his green eyes absorbing. All of him was bewitching, and that worried her.

"Thor is concerned about you."

There was a moment of silence, but Aysel felt more than saw the tension overcoming Loki's muscles. The smirk that had once played on his lips faded away, being replaced by a look of absolute revulsion.

"Do not utter his name again." he hissed, as he stepped backwards. "I want nothing to do with such an idiotic asgardian."

"I don't understand." Aysel said, her voice coming out softer than she had intended. "Thor worries about you. He wishes nothing but to ensure your safety, and still you seem to dislike him intensely."

"You know nothing!" Loki growled, and Aysel tilted her head slightly to the side. She had just dived into very dangerous waters, and there was no out of it.

"You loved him." she pondered about her words, but continued talking. "During your childhood, you cherished him. Yet once you found out about your heritage, all changed. Your love crumbled, and your hatred surfaced."

Suddenly five fingers appeared around her neck, causing Aysel to raise her chin higher. Loki's eyes blazed with anger, his fingers trembling with fury. When he spoke, each and every word carried all the loathing he felt towards his brother.

"You know nothing about my infancy! Do not act almighty, thinking you know everything simply because you see glimpses of the future!" all of a sudden Loki's eyes widened in realization, and he pushed Aysel's face forward since he was still holding her neck. "Is that why you came here last time? Is that why you touched me?"

"I touched you…" Aysel felt Loki's cold fingers going up her neck in direction of her chin, "I touched you because I needed to do it. I wanted to do it."

"And why would you want to do such a thing?" Loki asked, his face moving closer to hers once again. "What joy did that bring to you?"

"I'm not sure yet…" Aysel felt her voice dying as she continued staring at Loki, and watched as he narrowed his eyes at her reply. "But I'm trying to find out."

Ignoring the way Loki was still holding her chin Aysel raised her hand, and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. She had been hoping for something to happen, but when no flash consumed her, she decided to move her left hand as well. Carefully, she pressed the palm of her hand against his chest, conscious that he was the one holding the dagger.

"How did you enter in the Healing Room?" Aysel asked without breaking the eye-contact, and a smirk returned to Loki's face.

"I will let you try to find out about that as well."

They continued standing in the middle of the jail cell with Loki holding her chin while Aysel held his wrist, her other hand leaning against his chest. As they spoke, Aysel understood why Thor was so keen about helping his brother. Silver tongue or not, there was a sense of isolation in Loki, a loneliness that overcame all of his apparent arrogance.

"I will leave you earning for more, and when I visit you again, you will beg for more of me." Loki murmured, and before Aysel could ask what he meant, his moved his head forward. His breathing caressed her lips, blowing coldness against her skin. "Soon, I will enslave your mind, and you will be completely mine."

Suddenly, the door of the jail cell was opened, and Loki stepped away, hiding the dagger from sight. As she regained her senses, Aysel looked in direction of the entrance of the jail cell, and felt her breathe get stuck on her throat when she saw who was at the door. Loki raised his chin in the air, his posture now straight.

Then, he uttered one single name.

"Odin…"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Q.: **So, Aysel doesn't sound like a strong character to me. It is cool that she is Vanaheimr, because most of the times Original Characters are either from Earth or from Asgard, but are you planning on doing something about her?

**A.:** Yes, I do realize Aysel may not seem like a character that will survive this story, but since she is an Original Character, and none of you knows her story, I figured I had to start slowly. As The Golden Horn progresses so will Aysel, and I can only hope you will enjoy witnessing her growing.

**Q.: **The scene between Loki and Frigga was really intense. Can we expect more moments like that one?

**A.:** To be honest, I loved writing the scene between Loki and Frigga. I have always wondered how their first meeting after Loki's return would be, and I'm truly happy with the result. However, there are other characters I cannot wait to throw inside a room with Loki so I believe that, yes, you can expect more moments like the one you read about in the previous chapter.


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: **_Maresia Eterna_ owns nothing except the Original Character.

* * *

I want to leave a special thanks to **Unreal Wanderers**, **RandomRamenQueen** and **CathRakka** for letting me know your thoughts concerning the last chapter of The Golden Horn. I also want to thank everyone who took time to read my story. I can only hope all of you are enjoying it so far. Thank you so much for your attention!

* * *

**Chapter IV**

The presence of the King was both unanticipated and upsetting. Never before had Odin showed any desire to approach the chamber that kept his adoptive son locked away from the world. Was Frigga there with him as well?

"What brings you to my humble quarters?" Loki asked, mockery clear in his voice, and Aysel looked away from Odin to gaze at him. It was unbelievable, the way his pride constantly seemed to surface regardless of the circumstances.

"I came to talk to you." Odin responded, ignoring Loki's smug expression, and his blue eye turned to Aysel. Giving two steps backwards, away from the god of mischief, Aysel bowed in direction of the King.

"I shall retreat."

"No, you shall stay." Odin corrected her when Aysel was about to walk away. "I have requested for Lady Sif to step away for a moment. She will soon return with Thor and the Warriors Three."

"Do you not wish for your wife to know what punishment you are soon to deliver?" Loki asked, before shaking his head lightly in a taunting manner. "Worried she may not support your decision?"

"I am here because of Thor." Aysel glanced sideways at Loki, but on contrary of what had happened when she had uttered the name of the god of thunder, this time no emotion crossed his face. "He has requested for me to come see you."

"Oh? So the great Thor Odinson wishes to mock me in such way?" Loki questioned, and the corners of his lips curled into an amused smile. "Well, you may tell him I have no need for his sympathy, and I certainly have no need for his aid."

"You can tell him that yourself." Odin promptly retorted, in his controlled voice. "I am here because I wanted to look at you in your face, and see what you have become."

Loki said nothing, but lowered his gaze for a second. Taking the opportunity, Odin stepped inside the jail cell, his eye never abandoning Loki's face.

"I know how everything began, but I must confess I would like to know how this is going to end." Odin admitted, and Loki smirked at that.

"Is that not why you have brought her to Asgard?" he inquired, waving a hand in direction of Aysel, but Odin did not look away from him. "Have you not requested for her presence within your walls for her to find out what will happen to all of you once I leave this forsaken place?"

"You speak as if you have an army ready to follow you, yet who are your supporters?" Odin questioned, "Your enemies have grown, and you refuse to accept your isolation. You scorn at the few asgardians who are willing to help you, and are too proud to understand that once alone, you will never abandon this forsaken place for real."

"I'd rather be alone to be surrounded by people who pity me." Loki hissed, "Why would I want to be outside when I know you'd look at me the same way you are looking now? I'd rather be here to allow you to do a favor to your son."

"Loki…"

"This conversation is over." Loki told Odin, but it was then that Thor stepped inside. Aysel could swear the temperature inside the room had dropped drastically, but she knew that was simply in her head.

"I have brought you home because I wanted you to be with us." Thor began, "I know many consider this to be an irrational appeal, but I have requested Father to let you join us outside this jail cell."

"You are insane." Loki laughed, and Aysel turned to look at him. Outside, Sif and the Warriors Three appeared by the door. In front of them stood Frigga, looking both restless and apprehensive, "You want me to return to the court? Have you all become imprudent?"

"Are you worried about what may happen to you?" Thor asked back, a note of amusement in his voice. "Are you afraid of the looks you shall receive once you abandon this place, and return to the court?"

"You think your mocking words will lead me to do what you expect me to do?" Loki asked back. "I am no servant, and I am certainly not going to do what you want."

"Loki." Frigga spoke, and before someone could stop her, she stepped inside the jail cell. "Please, put your arrogance aside, and see what you refuse to perceive. We love you, and we want you to be with us."

Aysel glanced at Loki at those words. She had the feeling he was pondering about what Frigga had just said. It was obvious he felt no animosity towards the Queen, most probably because she had been the only one to continuously treat him as her son regardless of his lineage.

"Your return to the court will be gradual. We certainly do not wish to create chaos and fear." Frigga continued as she stopped next to Odin. "However, I can no longer pretend I do not know where you are. I need to have you close to me."

"You are all fools!" Loki raised his voice as he threw his arms in the air. "And you dare to take me as a fool as well! You do not want me to return to the court. You want to keep all eyes on me, measuring my actions, making sure I do not come up with a new plan to overthrow the throne!"

"That's enough!" Odin shouted, his voice echoing all the way through the whole jail cell. "Care on how you speak! I will not allow any other ill comments! You will listen, and you will not utter one single world until I say so!"

Loki looked away for a moment, but said nothing. Taking the chance, Odin stepped closer to his adoptive son, his right hand holding _Gungnir_close to his torso.

"I am not far from stripping you entirely of your power, so you better start behaving appropriately, or I'll leave you imploring for this jail cell." Odin began, and Loki slowly raised his orbs. "Your mother has requested for your return to the court, and such shall happen under certain limitations."

Raising _Gungnir_a few inches from the floor, Odin put it down again with a faint resonance. A blind light appeared on Loki's arms, going from his wrists up to his elbows. Everyone silently watched as the light grew stronger before fading away. When the light died, long silver circles, resembling to silvery snakes, were wrapped around Loki's arms.

"Trying to limit my power?" Loki smirked as he observed his arms, "That only reveals how desperate you are to try to keep me away from causing any sort of trouble."

"No," Odin told him, "That only shows how hard I am trying to keep trouble away from you."

"We'll keep an eye on you." Thor added as he stepped forward so that Frigga was now between her husband and son. "The Warriors Three, Lady Sif and I will keep you close to us."

"So, I have a whole team after me all over again." Loki commented, still with the same smirk on his face. "I guess that only shows how untrustworthy I am. Still, you are willing to take the risk. I know not if I should commend you or denigrate you."

"I guess that's something we shall soon find out." was all Odin said in response before he turned around on his heels, and walk out of the jail cell. Frigga, after a moment of hesitation, gazed one last time at Loki before she went after her husband.

Aysel, who had observed the whole scene in silence, watched as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif continued standing by the door. Thor, who was still standing in front of Loki, gave one last step forward before raising a hand, causing Loki to stare down at it.

It was then that the god of thunder spoke.

"I brought you back, because I wanted to have you home." Thor said in his deep and strong voice. "And home I shall take you now."

* * *

The wind was whispering, tickling his ears with voiceless nonsense. In front of him, was the glory of Asgard, the dying rays of the sun showering the whole land in golden light. The world was filled with life, so full of sentiment and tranquility that it seemed as if nothing had occurred before. Asgard had risen from the ashes after his short reign, ignoring the few days he had spent on the throne as if those moments had never mattered.

Perhaps that explained the stupidity behind the opportunity that had been given to him. He had yet to understand how Odin had actually accepted the conditions offered by Thor. But then again, Thor had always been the favorite one, seen as the only one worthy of the throne of Asgard.

Loki closed his hands into fists as he thought of his adoptive brother, his eyes locked with the dying sun. Thor had actually dared to demean him! Did Thor truly think he needed his help to accomplish anything? Loki would rather stay locked in a decaying cell, but had Thor given him the opportunity to choose? No, of course not, because all that mattered to Thor was that things went his way.

Things always had to go his way.

The sound of steps forced Loki to push his angry thoughts to the back of his mind. Relaxing his hands, he crossed his arms against his chest, his eyes now observing the cloudy sky. He ought to calm down before he said something he would undoubtedly not regret blurring out.

"Do you think it's wise to be in my company?" Loki asked without looking away from the view before him as Thor appeared by his side.

"I've always seek for your company, brother, that is not going to change regardless of how many stunts you try to pull to push me away." Thor said with a light smile. "And before you ask, I came to this balcony because I too appreciate the view before us."

Loki did not say anything. He had been tempted to tell Thor they were not siblings, and that therefore he ought not to call him _brother_anymore, but decided against. Thor was exasperating enough not to adjust his way of addressing to him. Instead, he decided to change the subject. Turning his head to the side, he looked straight into Thor's eyes.

"Do you realize what you have done?"

"About what? Coming here?" Thor asked, waving both hands in direction of the balcony, but Loki did not even blink.

"Do you realize what you have unleashed?" he decided to ask, but Thor was not fazed by his words.

"Are you asking if I realize what I have done when I convinced Father to let you go?" he asked, but before Loki could respond, he continued. "I freed you from that ghastly jail cell, and brought you home. That has always been my plan."

"And as usual you failed to hear my opinion."

"I didn't fail to hear your opinion; I simply assumed you'd be thankful for getting away from that hideous place." Thor told him, and this time Loki let out a deep breath. Thor frowned at his reaction. "Do not tell me you actually enjoyed being in such a place?"

"It seems to me that my opinion has become irrelevant." Loki stated as he felt the strength of the chains around his arms. "However, now that you have asked me about it, allow me to tell you that releasing me was the worst mistake you could have done."

"I couldn't let you stay down there." Thor told him as he shook his head. "And neither could Mother. That was why I went to Father, and asked him to let you go. You have no idea what he was planning to do to you."

"Oh, but I think I do." Loki told him, and the corners of his lips curled upwards into a small smirk. "Let me guess; he was going to strip me from my powers, and ban me to Midgar. He was going to do to me the exact same thing he did to you, in hopes that I would change just like you did."

"Loki..."

"And then I would return to Asgard a changed god." Loki continued, the smirk on his face growing wider. "And you still say Odin did not favor you. I can still see how much he loves you, and how much all of you wish I was just like you. But guess what? I went to Midgar, and I still crave for the same thing."

"That's not true."

"Is it not? Well, I am wearing something that tells me differently." Loki corrected Thor at same time he raised his hands in the air, the metal around his arms glistening under the light of the dying sun. "You ought to choose your battles wisely, Thor Odinson, and yet here you are, making the same mistake you did not too long ago."

"And what mistake was that?" Thor asked through his teeth, his anger starting to reflect in his eyes. "Are you talking about the moment when we were both about to fall into the vortex, and you willingly let go off our father's staff? Or are you referring to my return to Earth to find you, and bring you home?"

"Both." Loki said as he turned in order to face his adoptive brother. "You had two opportunities to understand what I really want, and in both situations you refused to acknowledge the truth. You are doing the same right now. It seems to be that you simply do not wish to learn from your past mistakes."

"Bringing you back was not a mistake," Thor told him, as he shifted closer to the god of mischief, "Letting you believe that the throne was yours was my mistake. That is why I have brought you back, and went to fetch you from that degraded place. I want you to see that the throne suits you ill, not because of your heritage, but because you don't deserve it. You've done nothing to deserve it."

"I will prove you wrong."

"I will prove you right." Thor said back, tension rising in the air. All of a sudden, someone cleared his throat, but Thor refused to break the eye-contact as did Loki. Footsteps echoed, and Fandral appeared by the door of the balcony.

"I apologize for interrupting, but, Thor, we were thinking about training for a while." he explained, and Thor turned to him at same time as Loki. "I just wanted to ask if you'd be interested in coming with us. Sif and Lady Aysel are coming as well."

"I believe I will accept your invitation. I need to unwind." Thor answered him with a short nod, and he turned to Loki. Fandral also glanced at him, and Loki had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I would rather stay in the Reading Room." he told them, answering their unspoken question, "But since I seem to require constant vigilance, and all of you will be busy with your petty training, I ought to go with you regardless of what I want."

As if hearing his words, the two other members of the Warriors Three arrived, and Loki smirked at that as he turned to the god of thunder.

"And since all of my security guards are already here, we can stop wasting time, and go smash something."

With those words, Loki turned his back to Thor, and made his way out of the balcony. Everyone watched him as he walked past them, in direction of the hallway, and Fandral took the opportunity to turn to Thor once more.

"I understand he's your brother, and all, but he's still a rather complicated and troubled fellow."

With that said, Fandral also made his way towards the other two members of the Warriors Three. Everyone was looking rather stressed about having to wander around with Loki, but they were all prepared for the challenge. Inviting Loki to go with them was simply the beginning of a long journey they would have to accomplish together.

As soon as Loki stepped inside the hallway, he came face-to-face with both Sif and Aysel. A smirk appeared on his face as his eyes went from Sif to the Vanir, and for a split of a second he could not help but think he was going to have some fun that afternoon.

"Ladies..." was all he said, but still both Sif and Aysel nodded in his direction. Suddenly, the Warriors Three appeared behind Loki, along with Thor. This time, it was Volstagg's turn to speak.

"C'mon, let's go train. I want to be back before dinner!"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: **_Maresia Eterna_owns nothing except the Original Characters and the plot.

* * *

Hello! I want to thank everyone for your constant support. I truly hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Thank you for everything!

* * *

**Chapter V**

His eyes were both frustrating and beguiling. The green shade, shimmering like ice under the sunlight, yet as unfathomable as the sky at the horizon was starting to get to her, and she did not like it. His silence only increased her discomfort, since he had decided to occupy the seat next to hers when there were other vacant spots around them.

In the centre of the garden was Thor training with Sif while Fandral and Volstagg seemed to be playing tag as they ran after each other with their swords drawn. Hogun was meditating outside the circle, looking completely unaware of his surroundings. As for Aysel, she was now regretting having declined Sif's invitation to practice with her since now all she could do was sit as still as possible in order to not give Loki an opportunity to talk to her.

Unfortunately, Loki did not seem to think the same way.

"These cuffs…I wonder if they know how pointless they are." looking through the corner of her eyes, Aysel observed as Loki stared down at his arms. When he raised his orbs to gaze at her, she held the eye-contact for a few seconds before looking away. "After all, although they do diminish my power, they certainly have no control over me."

Even though she was not looking at him, Aysel knew Loki was still staring at her. She could feel the weight of his intent look on her skin. Involuntarily, she closed her hands into loosened fists as her hands continued resting on her lap. Her insides shivered, however, when she felt Loki's cold breathe against her face when he shifted closer to her.

"Shall I let you find out?"

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Aysel finally turned her head to look at him. Their noses almost bumped at the movement, and she tried to keep her face as unemotional as possible. Loki was already smirking at her, his eyes locking with hers in a matter of seconds.

Aysel had been just about to part her lips to speak when her vision was engulfed by darkness. Shifting her torso backwards, Aysel saw shadows emerge from the back of her mind. There was a young boy, sitting on the floor, surrounded by bookshelves. Books surrounded him, a rather thick one resting on his crossed legs.

He looked troubled, his eyes locked with the information written on the yellowish pages. Dried trails of tears marked his cheeks, his raven hair clashing deeply with his white skin. His fingers shook as he flipped through the pages, tears prickling the side of his eyes.

His profound green eyes…

_What are you doing?_

A voice echoed in her ears as another young boy emerged from behind a bookshelf. His golden locks glistened under the light, his sapphire eyes filled with inquisitiveness. The boy sitting on the floor raised his head, the tears that had once filled his eyes now gone as though they had never existed.

_Nothing._

His voice reached out for Aysel's heart, squeezing it. There was a sense of loneliness in that simple word, his attempt to look impassive when he was obviously trying not to cry was distressing. The boy with golden hair opened his mouth, and started speaking, but Aysel could no longer hear him. Gradually, the darkness spilled in front of her vision, and when it finally faded away Aysel found herself looking at Loki, who was watching her intensely.

His eyes… Aysel felt her heart skip a beat as realization fell upon her shoulders, and she widened her eyes in recognition. Gasping, she looked away from Loki to Thor, who was busy trying to block an attack from Sif. His golden hair shimmered under the sunlight as he moved.

Parting her lips, Aysel almost let out a gasp, but stopped herself by turning to Loki again, and took in his physical qualities. Silently, she analyzed his black hair, his ashen skin only to observe his eyes seconds later.

It could not be! It was simply not possible. Those visions…those _memories_, they went so back in time that Aysel could not even recall the first time she had gone through the experience of dreaming about two very different boys. At the time, being only a child, she had taken those dreams as being simply that; dreams. Even her mother had discarded the few times she had talked to her about her dreams.

But now…now it all made sense.

Widening her eyes, Aysel stood up from her seat, her breathing slightly erratic. Her eyes were no longer focused in anything in particular, but darting everywhere as she pondered about what she had just discovered. All those dreams…they had been visions, moments of two lives that her power had shared with her, and yet she had been too naïve to understand what she was seeing. And now...now it was too late for her to do anything.

"You look shocked." Loki whispered all of a sudden, and he unhurriedly stood up as well. Turning to her, he tilted his head slightly to the side. "What did you see?"

Aysel could hear her heartbeat tickling her ears, her eyes now focused on Loki's face. And to think she had seen him grow...she had seen the god of mischief and the god of thunder growing together through her visions as she too grew. The problem was that at the time she had never even thought about the possibility of her dreams being visions related to the two princes of Asgard. That was simply mindboggling!

And Loki!

Aysel looked into the depths of Loki's eyes as thoughts crossed through her mind at full speed, consuming all of her senses, swallowing all of her attention. She had seen his loneliness, felt his need to be seen, and yet…and yet…

"Shall I find out myself?" Loki asked, his voice reaching out for her core, and Aysel finally blinked, snapping from the mess in her mind. Reflexively, she turned to him so that they were now facing each other.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, the words sounding weak to her own ears. Loki narrowed his eyes slightly at that. "I'm so sorry…"

"What?" Loki asked as he continued staring at her, his eyes narrowing even more. Without thinking about what she was doing, Aysel gave one step closer to him, her mind filled with ancient memories of seasons long past.

As she gave a second step forward, Aysel thought about the first time she had visited him at the jail cell. She recalled Thor's words, and what she had thought of Loki when her eyes had fallen upon his figure for the first time.

He was the god of mischief, the antihero, the super villain.

_He was always ridiculed for his obvious inadequacies, and I know now that everything he did – including his decision to study sorcery and magic – was because he wanted to be my equal._

And yet, all she saw was a fatigued, neglected man.

_I'd rather be alone to be surrounded by people who pity me. Why would I want to be outside, when I know you'd look at me the same way you are looking now? I'd rather be here to allow you to do a favor to your son.  
_

All she saw was a man who ached to be seen, and who did not know how to do so.

Slowly, Aysel raised a hand, and without looking away from Loki's eyes, she pressed her fingers against his chest. She needed to look into his eyes; she needed to see what she had seen in her latest memory. She wanted to understand why she was blessed by such reminiscences of the god of naughtiness.

"I'm so sorry I didn't understand before…" Aysel murmured, and she felt more than saw Loki's face move closer to hers as his cool breath kissed her face. Unconsciously, she raised her free hand, but before she could reach out for him, she felt a tingling in her spine.

"Why are you apologizing?" Loki said in a rather low tone, and that is when Aysel stopped her movements. A sudden pressure in her skull made her realize that Loki trying to get into her head, but before she could react, a shout forced her to step backwards.

"What's going on?" Thor asked as he approached the two of them, a deep frown on his face. Behind him was Sif since Fandral and Volstagg were still busy fighting each other while Hogun was lost in his meditation, "Step back, Loki."

Raising his hands in the air, Loki did what he was told. Looking away from the god of mischief, Aysel turned to Thor, but still took in the bewildered expression on Sif's face. Before she could explain what had just happened, however, Thor turned to Loki.

"Do not make me regret my decision of bringing you with us." he hissed, but Loki said nothing in return.

"Come, we ought to return." Sif said as she appeared in front of Aysel. Without letting the Vanir speak, Sif reached out for her arm, and started pulling her away. Aysel only had time to glance over her shoulder in time to see Fandral and Volstagg appear at Thor's side while Loki stood still, arms in the air, not reacting to his adoptive brother's words.

"What were you doing?" Sif's voice made Aysel turn to the maiden warrior as they walked in direction of the main doors of the fortress. Concern was written all over her face. "Have you learned nothing?"

"I—I…" Aysel struggled to find words, not really sure if she should confide what had just happened. It felt more appropriated to tell Thor first. "I'm sorry, I was just…trying to figure something out."

"Oh really?" Sif asked as she stopped walking, and since she was still holding onto Aysel's arm, the Vanir had to stop as well. "This is Loki Laufeyson. There is no trying to figure something out. He may be wearing those special cuffs, but there are powers he can still use, and you really don't want him to do that. You cannot risk him gaining any sort of control over you."

"I know this sounds insane, but I…" Aysel paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. "I needed to try something out."

"Alright, so what are we talking about exactly?" Sif practically demanded, and Aysel glued her lips together in a thin line for a moment before shaking her head. "What? You don't want to tell me?"

"I can't tell you." Aysel corrected her. "I'm sorry, Lady Sif. I want to tell you, but I can't. Not until I talk to Thor first."

"Why do I have the feeling something's about to happen?" Sif asked after a long moment of silence, and Aysel felt the corner of her lips curling upwards into a cheerless smile.

"Probably because something _is_ going to happen." was all she said in return.

* * *

There was very uncomfortable atmosphere hovering all over the Reading Room. Aysel was struggling to keep her posture as she continued staring at Thor, who was pacing in front of her. She had just informed him of her discovery, and despite of everything, her heart ached. All of her body throbbed for something she did not quite understand yet.

"So, what you are saying is that aside from the vision about my and Loki's return to Asgard, all visions that have assaulted you are actually memories?" Thor asked as he stopped walking in circles, his arms crossed against his chest. Aysel simply nodded in return.

"During my upbringing, I would frequently have what I considered to be dreams related to two boys." Aysel told him, "You see, even though I have been aware of my power since an early age, I never really grasped what it meant until I grew older. Not even my mother thought those two boys represented you and your brother."

"And what did you usually see?"

"I do not recall one single vision where your brother was not present." Aysel confessed with a small nod. "He is either alone or with you, and I…" Aysel paused, and Thor narrowed his eyes.

"You what?"

Dropping her gaze, Aysel tried to choose her words properly. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head again, and cleared her throat.

"I think I finally understand what you told me before." she said, "When you said your brother is lonely, and eager to be your equal. I witnessed his transformation into the god of mischief that he has grown to become. Of course at the time I didn't comprehend what I was seeing, but now…now I understand."

"So, do you think there's still hope?" Thor asked, after a moment in silence, and Aysel wavered before nodding slightly. Immediately, the god of thunder walked towards her, and grasped her shoulders with both his hands. "Do you truly believe my brother can change?"

"I think he wants to be like you." Aysel admitted, "You said that yourself. However, after everything that has happened in Midgar, I believe he simply doesn't know what to do anymore. Hence his intolerable remarks and insufferable behavior…"

"Aysel, be careful of the way you speak." Thor warned her, and she promptly dropped her gaze once more. "But I do know you are correct. However, if Loki finds out what you have just told me, he will undoubtedly grow more opinionated."

"I'm not afraid of him." Aysel said with almost no uncertainty. "I understand how powerful he is, and I am aware of his capability of overpowering me, but I'm still not afraid of him."

"Alright, so…" Thor ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of what they should do next. "I should go talk to Father about this. Maybe it will help him see that Loki deserves a second chance. May I call for you if necessary?"

"Yes, of course." Aysel responded with a short, quick nod. "And once again I am sorry for not realizing everything sooner. I really wanted to help you, and I fear I may have ended up complicating everything."

"Nonsense, do not worry about such petty things." Thor practically ordered, a smile gracing his features. "I will call for you after I talk to Father. Until then, please, do not mention any of this to anyone, alright?"

"Yes, don't worry." Aysel reassured him, and Thor nodded once more before he left the Reading Room. When she heard the door close behind him, Aysel smiled to herself before she glanced around, at the empty room.

Or at what was supposed to be an empty room.

"Is there any particular reason why you seem to run to Thor Odison whenever something happens?"

Aysel knew she should be surprised, but she did not even blink when she spotted a silhouette across the room. Instead, she stood still, silently observing as Loki Laufeyson emerged from underneath the shadow of a bookshelf. She still did not understand how it was possible for him to be there when everyone was supposed to be keeping a tight watch on him, but refused to voice her doubts again. She knew Loki would not answer her question; he had made that clear in the past.

"Is there any particular reason as to why I should explain that to you?" Aysel asked, feeling bold enough to answer him with another question. To her surprise, Loki smirked at her reaction to his presence.

"Finally showing your true colors, I see. I did always believe you could not be a simple Vanir, with no fighting spirit." Loki observed as he walked towards her. "Although, I must say I never expected you to be one against battles. Especially when you were the one carrying this."

Extending his hand forward, Aysel looked away from his eyes to glance downwards. There, lying inoffensively on the palm of Loki's hand was the dagger Sif had given her not too long ago. However, instead of reaching out for the weapon, Aysel simply raised her gaze again.

"Shame you were never given the opportunity to use it." Loki continued, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Both of them knew she would never have a chance against him, and that was why Loki was taunting her, trying to convince her to take the bait.

"Then, why are you giving it back to me?" Aysel asked, and Loki smirked.

"Perhaps we could call this a peace offering."

"You don't strike as the peaceful man to me." Aysel blurted out before she could restrain herself, "And your past actions make it hard to believe you'd want anything to do with peace."

"Am I not here because all of you want to change me?" Loki questioned as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Was I not released from my jail cell on a whim simply because all of you are hoping I will change just like Thor did?"

"I'm not expecting anything." Aysel corrected him as she shook her head lightly. "I am here because your father requested for my presence in the court, and also because of something else, something too personal to speak of."

"Oh, why does it seem that you want me to swallow the bait you've just thrown at me?" Loki inquired, but before Aysel could answer, he continued. "It's my pleasure to see we're finally dancing. You will be a fine dance partner, I imagine."

"What brings you to the Reading Room?" Aysel decided to ask, ignoring his remark. "The return of the dagger sounds like a very weak excuse to elucidate your appearance in here."

"It is interesting to see how hard you try to read my actions. Yet it too is puzzling to witness such attempts because you and I are simply dance partners, and nothing else." Loki observed, and Aysel felt an itch on the back of her head. "What are you so desperately trying to find?"

"Please, do not try to get into my head." Aysel requested, ignoring the fluid movement from Loki's part as he shifted closer to her. "You won't like what you'll find in there."

"Oh, so I'm not the only one with dark secrets." Loki commented with a smirk, but surprisingly the itchiness faded away. When he stopped moving, he was less than one-arm length away from Aysel, "Alright, Vanir, I accept your bait. I assume this will be rather entertaining."

"What is it that you wish to know?" Aysel inquired, "You spoke of Thor when you emerged from the shadows. I can only assume you overheard our conversation."

"Do not mistake me for a worthless meddling servant." Loki warned her, his voice hoarse as it dropped until it was almost a whisper. "If I wanted to figure everything out, trust me, I would, and whilst it would be fun for me to do so, you'd certainly not appreciate my actions."

"Does that mean you'll be asking nicely this time?" Aysel asked, a few strands of hair falling in front of her eyes as she tilted her head slightly to the side. To her surprise, Loki reached out for a strand, and started examining it as he spoke.

"That means I will get my answers regardless of how hard you play to get." Loki informed her, and Aysel had to stop herself from breathing deeply. Her right hand twitched as they continued looking at each other, taking in each other's expressions. Loki was resolute, his eyes focused on hers as he drank in each and every emotion that crossed her soul.

And to think that she had seen a younger Loki studying in that same library not too long ago…

"Tell me..." Loki whispered, and Aysel's memories were pushed away from her mind as she felt a shiver run up her spine. He was not trying to control her again, but his eyes were daring her to refuse. It was almost as if he was expecting her silence so that their dance could continue for a while longer.

"I told you, you won't like messing with my head." Aysel said without breaking the eye-contact. "You believe I have visions of the future, but that's not all. I have seen more than you'd like to know."

"But Thor knows." Loki pointed out as he released her hair, his face moving even closer to hers. "Hence why I'm beginning to believe you actually take pleasure in having me around you. Are you that anxious to see me emerge from the darkness of your bedchambers? Clearly that can be arranged."

His cold breathing on her face was frustrating because Aysel knew if she blinked he would see it as a sign that he was getting to her. He had done the exact same thing during both her visits to the jail cell, and she refused to do the same mistake again. Instead, Aysel tried to keep her stance, and did her best not to shiver under his intense stare.

"I'm anxious to witness your transformation." Aysel said before she could stop herself, and Loki narrowed his eyes slightly at that. Slowly, she raised an arm, and still without looking away from Loki's green orbs, she pressed the palm of her hand against his chest.

She did not even blink when Loki's fingers wrapped around her wrist. Then, Loki shifted even closer to her, his nose almost bumping into hers. The tension in his muscles increased tenfold, and Aysel could feel his power embracing her, consuming her flesh, penetrating deep inside her skin.

"You will regret those words." he whispered deadly, and Aysel closed her eyelids for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, her breath got stuck on her throat when she noticed that Loki had vanished. Looking around, giving a few steps as she observed her surroundings, Aysel realized that she was all alone in the Reading Room.

As she gave one step backwards, Aysel felt her foot bumping into something. Looking down, she felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes fell upon the dagger Loki had handed her moments before. The message was unequivocal; he was going to come for her, and she ought to be prepared.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** Maresia Eterna only owns the Original Characters and the plot.  
**Authoress Note:** Hello everyone! Yes, I am alive, and yes, I am back with a new chapter! I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update this story. However, fear not! I have returned! I can only hope it was worth waiting for this! Thank you so much for your constant support!

* * *

**Chapter VI  
**

The atmosphere was strained. The tensed silence seemed to cling to the figures standing in the middle of the Throne Room, gradually overcoming all sense of reason. Hands were clenched into fists, eye-contact was held as seconds continued to roll by.

"Do you understand the repercussion behind your request?" Odin inquired. "I cannot act upon unadorned belief. I need solid proof. Have you not seen the tension that has bloomed within these very walls? I accepted to release Loki under the condition that he would be placed in your care. However, you are requesting for me to give him a chance he does not deserve."

"I am asking you to give him a second chance," Thor told his father as he moved his hands in the air. "I understand that most will not appreciate this, but why shouldn't we prove to everyone that they are wrong?"

"We are not here to prove anything to anyone." Odin informed him in a strong voice. "We ought not to play around; taking unnecessary risks that may lead to the ruin of everything we have managed to accomplish. I will not acquiesce your request. I believed you had lost your imprudence after your return from Midgar, but it seems that you know not what your request would unleash."

"I do know what would occur if you accepted my idea." Thor defended himself as he gave one step closer to his father. "I have thought about this, and I have pondered about all possible outcomes. There is a risk, there will always be, but with Loki wearing the magical cuffs, I am optimistic that things can change."

"He is unworthy!" Odin exclaimed all of a sudden, his eye never leaving Thor's. "He is unworthy of the opportunity I already gave him, and yet I complied only because I could no longer bear the distressed look on your mother's face. Loki should be thankful he no longer has to reside in the jail cell, but he shall receive no more opportunities until he reveals that he desires a new beginning."

"Father, all I am asking is for you to give him the chance to prove himself," Thor repeated. "If he reveals little or no motivation to change, then I myself will throw him back to the jail cell regardless of what mother may think. However, how can we expect him to want to change when he believes we are constantly monitoring him in fear of what he may unleash in case he decides to turn against us?"

"I will not risk these peaceful days because of your juvenile wish." Odin repeated, his voice coming out even stronger than before. "If he wishes to change, then he shall do so accordingly. Otherwise, if he becomes a threat, he will be stripped off his powers, and I shall deal with him my own way."

"Am I at least given the permission to ask him to join us during our trainings?" Thor questioned, and when Odin stared at him, he proceeded. "I do not mean to disrespect your authority, but as you know we like to practice every day. We also need to watch over him, and the only way for us to do that is by taking Loki with us."

"You may do whatever you desire as long as you keep your guard up and Loki close to you." Odin informed him, "I shall not hear about this matter again unless it is proven that things have changed for the better."

Thor parted his lips to speak, but stopped himself in time. Taking a deep breath in, he pondered about what he should say, and clenched his hands into fists as he recalled what Aysel had told him. Locking eyes with his father, Thor wondered if he should tell him. He had told Aysel he would, but after the discussion he had just had with Odin, Thor was not sure anymore.

However, if he truly wanted to help his brother then he could not keep it a secret.

"Aysel believes he can change," he decided to say, "She told me so when she informed me about her latest vision. She has said that Loki can change, and that we ought to believe in him."

"She has had more visions and failed to inform me?" Odin inquired, and Thor shook his head.

"No Father, she has not failed you." he immediately said. "What she has are not visions of the future, but memories of the past. I was the one who told her to stay quiet because I wanted to be the one to talk to you."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Thor started to explain what had recently occurred. He told his father about Aysel's recent discovery about her visions, and of how she had unknowingly seen him and his brother growing as she too grew into the Vanir she was. He also informed Odin that both he and Aysel had agreed that Loki could eventually change for the better, but that he required time in order to do so.

"My decision still remains. Memories are no reassurance, and I will not change my order."

With that said, Odin turned around, and before Thor could say anything else, his father walked away. Taking a deep breath as he heard the doors closing behind his father as he left the Throne Room, Thor ran his fingers through his hair.

_Do you truly believe my brother can change?_

_I think he wants to be like you. You said that yourself. However, after everything that has happened in Midgar, I believe he simply doesn't know what to do anymore._

Clenching his hands into fists, Thor turned around on his heels, and made his way out of the Throne Room as well. He needed to talk to his friends; together they would surely find a way to help Loki. All he had to do was convince Warriors Three as well as Sif that Loki deserved to be helped, and that would not be an easy task.

Still, he could not just give up…

"Thor, what's the matter?"

Snapping from his thoughts, Thor looked over his shoulder only to see Sif walking towards him. Concern was written all over her face, and inwardly he sighed. He knew Sif would help him eventually, but he was also aware that it would probably take a while until she accepted his idea.

"What's wrong?" Sif asked as she finally reached his side, and Thor unconsciously pinched the bridge of his nose at same time he closed his eyes.

"I have just spoken to my father," he explained, a heavy weight on his shoulders, and he eventually stopped walking so that Sif could reach his side. "It did not go well."

"Can I help you with anything?" Sif volunteered as she stopped walking as well, and Thor thought for a moment. Then, he turned to face his old friend.

"Loki is going to join us whenever we train," he told her, leaving no space for objections, although he knew Sif would find a way to express her opinion about that decision. "He will participate in our training, and we'll give him some space. Not enough so that he may think he has been freed, but enough for him to express himself whenever he wants."

"What? Thor—"

"I know what you're going to say," the god of thunder interrupted her. "I know this is madness, and that it's a risk giving Loki any sort of freedom, but I can't keep doing this. I just can't."

"Thor, I understand your feelings, but you must think about this with your head not with your heart." Sif told him, locking eyes with him. "I know it's hard, and I know you want to help your brother, but do you think it's wise to give him more space rather than to increase the security around him?"

"Loki relishes in seeing us fret over him. He wants us to believe he's capable of repeating history." Thor explained without breaking the eye-contact, "If we do the exact opposite, he'll start to wonder. He'll begin to try to change the situation in his favour again, but we'll be one step ahead of him, and he'll eventually lose that battle."

"What does your father think of this?" Sif inquired, and Thor let out a long breath through the nose.

"He still finds Loki unworthy of any trust. He refuses to give him a second chance," he told her, and when he saw the way Sif stared at him, he continued. "I know Loki is a difficult person to deal with. I also know my father's right, but he is my brother. I don't care if our lineages say differently, that is the truth. Loki is, and always will be, my little brother."

A moment of silence followed his statement. When Sif did not say anything, Thor broke the eye-contact, and looked around for a moment. Closing his hands into loosened fists, he had been just about to part his lips to voice his thoughts when Sif spoke up.

"The guys won't like this arrangement, and, quite frankly, I don't like it either," she admitted, and Thor turned to her again. "You must understand, we know how much Loki means to you, but none of us can forget what happened. I certainly cannot forget what happened here in Asgard, just like I can't forget what happened in Midgar when he tried to conquer it."

There was a pause, but Thor knew Sif still had something to say.

"But this is something you want to do, and I know you will do it regardless of what we may say or do. So, all I can do is tell you that I'll support you all the way," taking a deep breath, Sif locked eyes with him again, "I do not trust Loki Laufeyson, but I do trust you, and it is because of you that I am willing to go ahead with this."

Thor was unable to stop a relieved smile from appearing on his face. Raising a hand, he rested his fingers on Sif's arm, squeezing it softly. For a moment, Sif looked down at his fingers before she looked up again, and a hesitant smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank you," was all Thor managed to utter, but those two small words were filled with gratitude. Sif seemed to know that for she simply shrugged lightly in response. "I can only hope Warriors Three will be as understanding as you were when I talk to them tomorrow."

"Doubt it, but one can only hope."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Fandral exclaimed when Thor stopped talking, his voice echoing throughout the Resting Room. Both Volstagg and Hogun were staring at Thor as if he had three heads instead of one. Sif, who was standing next to the god of thunder, glued her lips together. Although she wished to speak, she knew that was Thor's fight, not hers.

"I know what I am saying must sound mad to you, but, please, allow me this one favour." Thor asked his friends as he gazed at each member of Warriors Three. "I need to do this, but I will only succeed if I have all of you with me."

"We are watching him because we don't trust him." Volstagg spoke up as he crossed his arms against his chest, "Now you want him to join us in our training? You seriously want to give him weapons? Weapons which you know he might use against us?"

"Do not be wise in words," Hogun said, his face blank of any expression, "be wise in deeds."

"May I not be wise in both?" Thor inquired as he stared at his friend, "I understand that promises are only words, but this is something that must be done. I need to show Loki that I trust him. He believes we're all afraid of what he might do if he finds himself free of his chains. If we allow him to participate in our training – with all necessary safety measures, of course – then we will be able to observe his progress. If we do this, then he'll think we've long lost our anxiety, and that will irritate him."

"What if one day he turns against us?" Fandral questioned all of a sudden, "Certainly you thought about that possibility."

"And what if he turns against you?" Volstagg inquired as he raised an eyebrow, "Sure you are stronger than him, but he knows magic. I'm pretty sure he can still use some of it despite those magical cuffs he's wearing."

"I believe the proper question is; what will you do if he turns against the weakest link?" Hogun asked as he crossed his arms against his chest. Everyone turned to him at that question, and noticed that he was looking at something behind Thor.

Following his gaze, everyone looked in the same direction. Not too far from them, occupying the armchair closest to the fireplace, silently reading a book was Aysel.

And watching her, as he stood close to the balcony, was Loki Laufeyson.

"Loki would never hurt Aysel." Thor said as he turned to gaze at Hogun, "I'd never allow it."

"We know you'd never allow it, but Loki Laufeyson cannot be trusted." Hogun told his friend without even blinking. "A man who trusts nobody is apt to be the kind of man nobody trusts."

"Well, no one trusts him, that's a fact we all know." Thor said with a small nod, "Still, I'd like to have your support. I need to do this for him. Like I told Sif, I cannot leave the matter as it is. Regardless of everything that has happened, I want to do this for him. I don't care if he's Loki Laufeyson; for me, he is, and always will be, my brother…"

"This will be a mistake!" Fandral nearly cried out. "That is a rather complicated fellow! Have you seen the way he looks at us? He cannot be trusted. I will not trust him!"

"Then, please, trust me." Thor pleaded, his eyes going to Volstagg and Hogun, who, although silent, were obviously thinking the same thing as Fandral. "He's already with us, so what would be the problem of asking him to train with us?"

"Do you really want to us to answer that?" Volstagg asked back as he raised an eyebrow, and Thor had to restrain himself from throwing his arms in the air in despair. However, before he could even let out a tired breath, Sif stepped forward.

"C'mon guys, let's do this for Thor." she said, and the god of thunder gazed at her. "I like this as much as you do, but I think we should still help Thor. I mean, I might not trust Loki, but I trust Thor with my life, and I'm willing to do this for him."

"I still think this is madness." Fandral confessed as he shook his head while Volstagg let his arms fall to his sides.

"I do trust you, Thor," he said as he stared at the god of thunder, and then he shrugged. "I guess I better be around to kick some ass when time comes. It'll certainly be a pleasure; you got all the fun when you went to Midgar on your own."

"Determine the thing that can and shall be done," Hogun spoke after a few seconds in silence, and Thor turned to him, "and then we shall find the way."

Suddenly, everyone turned to Fandral, who blinked in surprise. Realizing that he was the only one who had yet to accept the plan, he threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

"I don't like it!" he repeated, "But someone has to be around to clean up the mess when things go wrong."

"Like you don't enjoy making that mess," Volstagg commented as he eyed his friend with suspicion, and Fandral looked scandalized at that.

"I am not the one who enjoys smashing everything on his way!"

"Thank you," Thor said in gratitude before the conversation escalated into a fight, "I promise you, I will do my best so that you may never regret this decision."

"That is not up to you, my friend." Hogun declared, and once again his eyes slipped in direction of both Aysel and Loki. "After all, even if we are bound to forgive an enemy, we are not bound to trust him."

As Thor turned to Hogun, and pondered about the implication behind those words, Aysel flipped another page. The tenderness that was emanating from the fire was captivating, and as the story she was reading became more intriguing, she could not help but think she would like to spend the rest of the evening reading. Unfortunately, there was something rather distracting occurring at the same time and Aysel could not help but feel that her wish would most likely not happen.

Without moving her head, Aysel's eyes slipped away from the pages, and gazed at the person that was standing close to the balcony. She looked away as soon as she realized he was still watching her. He had been doing so ever since the meeting between Thor and his friends had begun, and it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Raising her eyes again, she looked ahead, and saw Thor gesturing with his hands as he spoke to his friends. Although he had not told her what the reunion was about, she had a clue. It most likely had to do with Loki, and with everything she had told him the day before. Thor had informed her that his meeting with his father had not been pleasant, but that he still wanted to go ahead with his plan. Aysel guessed he was trying to convince his friends to help him.

"Dying to know what they're talking about?"

Aysel jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, and she turned her head to gaze to her side. Her heart pounded against her chest when she realized that Loki had not only walked to her side, but had also lowered his face so that his head was just above her shoulder. Shifting slightly to the side so that they were not that close, Aysel swallowed hard as she tried to control herself.

"I'd rather not intrude in other people's affairs."

"Oh, but wouldn't you like to know?" Loki teased her still without raising his head, and Aysel tilted her head slightly to the side.

"I thought you didn't want to be mistake for a worthless meddling servant." she commented, recalling their meeting at the Reading Room. Loki smirked at that, and Aysel felt her insides twist and turn when his breath caressed her cheeks. Even though she was already feeling warm from the fire next to her, she still felt her cheeks burn at the invisible caress.

"You learn fast," he commented, the tone of his voice dropping slightly, his eyes meeting hers. "And I have the feeling you'll be learning more of it soon enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aysel asked without breaking the eye-contact. Inwardly, she was struggling to keep her face blank, but with Loki's face so close to hers, she knew she would soon begin to crack.

"I see you're not carrying your dagger..."

The observation caught her off guard, but Aysel managed to stop the shock from reflecting in her eyes. Closing the book, Aysel put it on her lap, and tried to straighten up on her seat. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she rested them on top of the book at same time she took a deep breath through the nose.

"Should I start carrying it around?"

"Such weapon should not be used by someone like you." Loki stated, and Aysel blinked at that. A small smirk appeared on his face, but before Aysel could figure out what he meant with that, Thor's voice forced him to straighten up.

"Loki, I must talk to you."

"Of course you do." Loki answered back, hands clasped behind his back. Aysel forced herself to start breathing as she felt him walk past the armchair in direction of the god of thunder. That was when she caught Sif's eye, and when Loki reached Thor's side, Aysel stood up.

"Where is your dagger?" Sif asked in a hiss as she made her way to Aysel's side, "You ought to start carrying it wherever you go. Times have changed."

"Is there something the matter?" Aysel inquired as she put the book away, and Sif shifted even closer to her. Nodding, Sif lowered her voice even more.

"Thor is going to ask Loki to join us in our training."

Heart pounding, Aysel recalled her meeting with Thor back in the Reading Room, before he had decided to go talk to his father. If Thor wanted Loki to join them then that meant he was ready to start changing things. Thor was ready to start the journey, which meant she had to be ready for it as well.

_I'm anxious to witness your transformation._

_You will regret those words._

Unconsciously, Aysel's attention went from Sif to Loki, who had his back turned to her since he was facing Thor. She still remembered the first time she had seen him. Oh, how he had struggled to look superior while talking to her, and yet the loneliness in his eyes held more power than his words.

And then there was the younger Loki she had seen...

"Are you ready for it?" Sif's question tore Aysel away from her memories. Turning back to the fierce maiden, Aysel nodded in return, "Good. We all believe he'll try to do something to you. Don't get me wrong, but you are the weakest link in our group, and therefore easier to play with. The fact Loki has already tried to play with your head is enough proof of that."

"I might be the weakest link when it comes to battle, but I certainly will not let him play me." Aysel defended herself as she shook her head. "I thank you for your concern, Sif, but please, do not think so little of me. You have been training me so that I become stronger after all."

"Yes, I know, and I meant no disrespect." Sif told her with a short nod, "However, weapons are no way to face Loki Laufeyson. Do not forget; he knows magic. If he becomes aware of your weakness, he will find a way to use it against you…"

"In short, you've settled the rules for this game of yours."

The comment forced Aysel to look away from Sif to look at Loki in time to see him shaking his head. She barely acknowledged the look on Thor's face as he continued staring at his younger brother. She did not notice the way the members of Warriors Three tensed up nor did she take any notice of the small step Sif gave forward.

All she could see was Loki Laufeyson...

"And now you expect me to play." Loki continued before stepping backwards so that he could turn around, and gaze at everyone. A small smirk appeared on his face, and Aysel felt her breath get stuck on her throat when their eyes met. "Very well, the game is on."

"Loki, do not think this is a simple game with no consequences whatsoever..." Thor began, but the god of mischief turned to him, his smirk growing wider as the two brothers stared at one another. "One good deed will not be enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness if you take this as a pointless pastime."

"You should have thought of that before you asked me to play." Loki responded in a nonchalant way, his eyes still focused on Thor. "I guess all we can do now is way for the result of this game. Still, one thing I can tell you; it shall be fun."

"Loki…"

There was a spark in Loki's eyes when he turned his face to gaze at Aysel again. She felt her whole body tingle as he continued staring at her, the sparkle in his eyes growing deeper and more enthralling. A shiver run up her spine when he spoke again, their eyes still locked, the grin on his face filled with cheekiness.

"Let the fun begin…"

**To Be Continue****d…**


	8. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** Maresia Eterna only owns the Original Characters and the plot.  
**Authoress Note:** I want to thank everyone for all of your support. I am very happy to see that most of you have grown fond of Aysel as well as her interaction with Loki, and I can only hope you will continue to enjoy The Golden Horn. Thank you very much for everything!

* * *

**Chapter VII**

_We all believe he'll try to do something to you. Don't get me wrong, but you are the weakest link in our group, and therefore easier to play with. The fact Loki has already tried to play with your head is enough proof of that._

Aysel observed the blade, her right hand grasping the hilt of the dagger with care. Bullets of sweat were rolling down her flushed face, strands of hair caressing her cheeks since they had long escaped from the French-braid she had done earlier. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her body aching from the exercise.

_...You are the weakest link..._

An exhausted sigh escaped from Aysel's nose as Sif's voice echoed in her ears. Running the back of her hand across her forehead, Aysel felt her damp skin, her arm protesting against the movement. The sun was fading behind the tall towers of the castle, the wind growing colder as the sunlight died, but it still felt good against her weary body.

Closing her eyes, Aysel breathed deeply. She understood Sif's worry. In fact, she understood everyone's concern about the possibility of Loki trying to play her. However, that did not mean she was alright with it. Yes, she was dreadful with a weapon, but her childhood had been spent around books and training to control her ability. Her father had tried to teach her how to wield a sword, but her clumsiness kept getting in the way.

Aysel knew she needed to find a way to stand up to Loki the best she could. He would always overpower her, she was aware of that, but such did not mean she would not do her best to make his job harder. She had not been training ever since she had set a foot on Asgard to make anyone's job easy.

_Let the fun begin..._

Aysel unconsciously increased her grip on the dagger's handle as Loki's voice tickled her ears. Her chest burned, her resolve growing deeper in her soul as she thought about those four words. That had been a warning; she knew those words had been directed to her just like leaving the dagger by her feet in the Reading Room had been a warning.

She ought to be ready...

"I still think you are using the wrong weapon."

A gasp escaped from Aysel's lips when the dagger she was holding was consumed by a dark purple smoke, and she immediately dropped it. However, when the weapon hit the ground it no longer had the shape of a dagger. Instead, a bow lay by her feet.

"Now that is a more appropriated weapon for you."

Before Aysel could react, Loki appeared beside her, and picked the bow up. There was a smirk on his face – the same smirk he had welcomed her with when they had first met – and the look in his eyes was more than enough for Aysel to know he was planning something.

With a small gesture, Loki handed the bow to her, and Aysel looked away from his eyes to glance at it. For a moment, she pondered if she should just take it. If there was something she had began to understand was that Loki's actions always had a second or even a third meaning behind them.

"Why did you do that?" Aysel asked still without reaching out for the bow, and Loki's smirk widened.

"If this is to be a game, then perhaps it would be wise to give you the proper tools to play it," he commented as their eyes met, and Aysel felt her breathe get stuck in her throat. He was standing too close to her, his power, albeit limited by the magical cuffs, caressing her skin in a seductive way. "Allow me to show you..."

Before Aysel could understand the meaning behind his words, Loki reached out for her arm, and put the bow on the palm of her hand. Then, he stepped behind her and Aysel felt a shiver run up her spine when she felt him lean against her back. However, before she could realize what was happening, the world faded away, and darkness surrounded her.

There was a speck of gold glittering under the warm light of a fireplace, contrasting greatly with the surrounding shadows.

Two tall figures stood in the centre of the corridor.

_I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you._

The atmosphere was serene, genuine.

_Thank you._

Widening her eyes as the scene vanished; Aysel looked over her shoulder, her nose bumping into Loki's cheek due to his proximity. The god of mischief looked down at her at the unexpected touch, and Aysel saw the twinkle of surprise in the depths of his green eyes before it was replaced by curiosity.

"Foolish Vanir, do you not know how to kiss?" he inquired, catching Aysel completely off guard. Loki's eyes grew darker as he shifted to the side so that he could look at her right in the eye. "Do I have to teach you everything?"

Aysel pulled away the moment she felt his cold breath on her cheeks. Her stomach was in knots, her heart hammering against her chest; stepping backwards was the only thing she could do to maintain her focus. Inwardly, she screamed at her foolish actions, but at same time she struggled to keep a straight face.

"Stop that."

"Stop with what?" Loki asked, feigning innocence, and Aysel looked down at the bow she was still holding before looking up once more.

"You toy with words like you do people," she said, the words leaving her lips before she could stop them, "You keep acting this way because you have no idea of how to talk to people. I understand this is your nature; I understand it, and I accept it, but this...this is not the right course."

"You accept it?" Loki repeated, and Aysel felt more than saw something shift in his demeanour. However, she simply could not forget the words that had been whispered into her ears only a few moments before. She had seen his true essence, and she would never be able to forget it. She refused to let Loki forget about it!

_Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you._

Those words, spoken with so much genuinity, could not be fake.

"You stupid Vanir, do you think I need you to accept me?" Loki hissed, and Aysel blinked when he suddenly appeared in front of her, his face white with rage. There was a fire burning in his eyes, its flames causing a strange sensation in the bottom of her stomach. His power seemed to explode as he continued staring at her, his nose inches away from hers.

The cuffs around his arms began to glow, the blue light warm and powerful. Suddenly, Loki's hands were on her, but all Aysel could see as she felt his fingers squeezing her neck were his eyes. She was drowning, her lungs no longer functioning while her heart beat drastically against her chest. Dropping the bow, Aysel did not notice as the weapon disappeared in a dark purple smoke as it transformed back to a dagger when it reached the ground.

Black spots appeared in her eyes, and Aysel twitched her fingers before finally succeeding in raising her right hand. Shakily, she pressed it against his chest, and her whole vision went black.

_I am cursed?_

_No. Put the casket down._

There was a shade of blue in the shadows...

_What am I?_

_You're my son._

The silence was echoing against the imperceptible walls.

_What more than that?_

The silence screamed louder.

_The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?_

_No._

The shadows were dancing, a speck of gold flickered in the dark.

_In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring – abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son._

_Laufey's son..._

An inner struggle grew as the silence went still.

_Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?_

_You were an innocent child. _

_You took me for a purpose, what was it?_

A tear rolled down, and was swallowed by the dark waters of the quietness.

_TELL ME!_

_I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring a permanent peace...through you. But those plans no longer matter._

_So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me._

_Why do you twist my words?_

_You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?_

_You are my son. My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth._

_Because I-I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?_

_Don't..._

A flame burst from the water. A pair of green eyes stared right back at her.

The tear was long forgotten...

_It all makes sense now. Why you favoured Thor all these years._

_Listen..._

_Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!_

Aysel's eyes snapped open, the dark spots still dancing in front of her, and she struggled to find Loki's eyes. The flames had grown bigger in those green pools, his hands still wrapped around her neck, draining all of her life force.

And then there was the tingling sensation in the back of her brain.

"How can it be that you still don't understand what shall happen to you once I regain my power?" Loki hissed, his breath touching her face. Weakly, Aysel managed to take her hand away from his chest, and rest it against his cheek. The light that was emanating from his magical cuffs was creating a blinding contrast with the dark spots in her vision.

"You are not a monster..." she whispered, feeling her body shutting down.

"Loki!"

That was the last thing Aysel heard before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and darkness finally claimed her conscience.

* * *

"This cannot continue..."

Odin looked away from the sky as he sensed his wife approaching him from behind. He did not need to look at her to know she was distressed. He also did not need to ask what she was talking about because he already knew. They had postponed that conversation many times, but Odin knew it was time to finally turn around, and talk.

"We ought to stop with this."

"What would you have me do?" Odin asked as he turned to his side, and stared at his wife. "I cannot do what Thor wants; that would be unwise, and you and I both know it. I cannot – as King of Asgard – simply ignore all that has happened. His punished was cut short because I could no longer bear the look on your face, but you cannot expect me to do anything else. He is not worthy."

"Then what do you want to do?" Frigga inquired as she rested a hand on her husband's arm. "We cannot continue with this. I understand that he deserves no forgiveness because he has not proven to be worthy of one, but this charade cannot continue much longer. I have heard—"

"I know what you have heard. I have heard the exact same things." Odin interrupted her, "The magical cuffs were put on his arms to stop him from doing anything imprudent. I wanted my people to know they can sleep without fearing an attack."

"However, we both know those magical cuffs won't stop him." Frigga stated before she dropped her gaze. "It hurts me so much to see what has happened to him. Perhaps we did wrong when we decided not to tell him of his true nature. Maybe if we had none of this would have happened."

"It is too late to think about that." Odin told her, "The past is the past, and now we must face the consequences. Loki must face the consequences of his actions even if that means stripping him entirely of his power."

"You cannot be serious. If you strip him of everything, then people will surely attack him." Frigga said, her eyes widened in worry, "Silver tongue or not, if you take magic away from him, then he will truly lose sight of who he is. He has already lost himself once. Do not take who he is away from him."

"If he loses sight of who he is, then he will have to fight to become someone...someone worthy of Asgard. Someone worthy of being called my son," Odin said, and Frigga raised her eyes to look at him once more. "I have decided. I will soon act upon it."

"What about Aysel? Have you not asked her to come to Asgard to help us understand what will happen?" Frigga questioned as she tilted her head to the side. "She has been trying really hard to both help you and please you. She has been trying even harder to help Loki just like Thor is trying to help him."

"Aysel has had nothing but memories of the past." Odin informed his wife, who dropped her hand from his arm at the statement. "The only vision concerning the future that she has had was when she informed us that both Thor and Loki would return to Asgard. Everything else was related to the boys' childhoods. It seems that it was unwise to ask her to come. We took her from her home for nothing."

"She has seen Thor and Loki's childhood?" Frigga repeated, and Odin nodded. A moment of silence rolled by until Frigga found her voice again. "Then what if the answer lies in the past? What if what we need rests in the memories Aysel has had? Certainly there is a reason for her power to be working that way..."

"What good would it be to dwell in the past? No, I will not allow it!" Odin exclaimed in a strong voice at same time he turned around to face the sky once again. "I have given Thor his chance. I have given Loki plenty of chances to prove himself, but nothing has worked. There is only one thing I can do now."

"Odin, please..."

"No. Understand, I love you, but this is something I cannot overlook." Odin spoke before Frigga could finish her sentence. "My decision is final. I will act when I think it is proper. Nothing will stop it from happening."

Suddenly, _Gungnir _shook in Odin's hand, and the King stared at it. Closing his eye, he took a deep breath, but did not even react when he sensed a change in the air. Turning to his wife, he opened his eye, and stared at her with a deep frown on his face.

"Something has happened. We must hurry..."

With that said, Odin made his way out of the room, Frigga following him after gathering her skirts in her hands. Without bothering to explain what he had just sensed, Odin hasted down the staircase, across the main hallway until he stepped out of the castle. He did not need to look behind him to know Frigga was worried and anxious to know what was happening.

The wind blew, and a few birds crossed the skies. Odin spotted Fandral standing by a tree, surrounded by a few damsels, but regardless of how much the women were clinging to him, Fandral still glanced at the King. Odin did not even had to nod when their eyes met for Fandral immediately stepped away from the women, and rushed in the opposite direction.

Inwardly, Odin let out a tired sigh. He was getting too old for this. Perhaps, after dealing with his youngest son, and make sure that Asgard was safe, he would finally step down as King.

After a couple of minutes, Odin finally walked around a corner, and stopped. Frigga appeared before him, and a gasp escaped from her lips when her eyes fell upon the two figures standing not too far from them. Loki was standing still, his eyes locked with the immobile figure lying by his feet.

"Aysel..." Frigga whispered, but before she could walk forward, Odin stopped her by raising a hand. Without sharing a look with his wife, Odin increased his grip on _Gungnir _before walking forward. His face was blank, his eye reflecting nothing but anger. In the bottom of his stomach, however, regret bubbled and roamed through his whole body.

"Loki!" Odin called out as he stopped a few meters away from the god of mischief. Loki waited a few seconds before moving his head so that he could look over his shoulder. Odin raised his chin higher when he noticed the look on his face. "That's enough."

"So, the all-mighty Odin has come to the rescue..." Loki commented with a smirk, and Odin stopped walking. "This Vanir that you have so kindly invited to come to Asgard is rather useless."

"No, Loki, you are the one who does not fully understand the consequences that will result from your actions." Odin told him as he kept his voice under control, no feeling reflecting in his words or facial expression. "I have endured this for far too long. It is time to put an end to this."

"Oh, so you are finally going to punish me." Loki stated as he turned around, facing Odin. Frigga took the opportunity to walk past her husband, and go to Aysel's side, "Took you long enough. This script that you invented was getting a little old...just like you."

"Loki, stop it." Frigga told her son as she looked up at him, both her hands on Aysel's face. "This is not a game. You are going to loose everything if you continue like this. Put that pride of yours aside. You have witnessed the destruction it causes. You have felt the suffering that comes from such arrogance."

"Oh, but this is who I am." Loki told her as he glanced sideways at her, "If you cannot accept it, then there is only one thing you can do."

As he uttered the last words, Loki turned his eyes towards Odin once more. A light breeze blew as the two of them stared at one another, and Frigga glanced down at Aysel before she raised her head to look at her husband and at her son. Her heart ached as her eyes darted from one to the other. She knew Odin wanted to take precautions to protect his realm and the people he loved. She also knew Loki was lashing at everyone because he simply did not know how to get rid of the torment that had flourished ever since he had found out about his past.

"You shall return to your jail cell." a gasp escaped Frigga's lips, but Odin did not break his eye-contact with Loki. "On the meantime, I will ponder about what to do with you."

"You will ponder?" Loki repeated before raising an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face. "Do you really expect me to believe you haven't decided my faith? I would think carefully about my next move, if I were you. After all, this is a game, and we're all players."

"Loki!" a new voice called out, but Odin did not look away from Loki's face as he sensed Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three approach them. Sif immediately rushed to Frigga's side, along with Fandral, while Thor, Hogun and Volstagg stood next to Odin. "What are you doing?"

"Apparently, I'm to be taken back to my jail cell." Loki observed as he looked at Thor. "Also, it seems that your father is still holding the same cards. You are all so desperate to see me bend down to your needs that you fail to understand my own moves."

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked at same time Fandral gathered Aysel in his arms. "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing." Loki told him, their eyes locked. "After all, you were the one who told her to come. Now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

"Hogun, Volstagg," Odin spoke all of a sudden, his attention still completely focused on Loki, "I want you two to take Loki back to his jail cell. No discussions are allowed; my word is final. I shall decide what to do next."

"Father, may I speak?"

"No, you may not." Odin told his son as Thor turned to face him. "It is time to do what should have been done a long time ago. It is time to stop delaying the inevitable."

The smirk on Loki's face grew wider at those words, and he clasped his hands behind his back as Hogun and Volstagg approached him. Glancing one last time at Odin, he gazed at Thor as he felt Hogun and Volstagg's hands on his elbows. The two of them started pushing him forward, and Loki allowed them to take him away.

"Father..."

"Enough!" Odin nearly yelled, silencing Thor, "Take that poor girl to the Healing Room. I will hear nothing else concerning this situation. We tried your way, and now we shall do it my way."

"Odin, please..."

"I'm sorry, Frigga, but I cannot allow this to continue anymore." Odin told his wife, their eyes now locked. "I understand this hurts you, but Loki must be stopped."

"And by stopped you mean strip him entirely off his powers." Frigga stated, recalling the moment the two of them had shared not too long ago. "Odin, please...you are going to take the last bit of identity that he has left. If you do that—"

"He'll be forced to find himself again." Odin finished her thoughts, "Perhaps that's exactly what he needs."

"Father, you cannot possibly be thinking about sending him back to Midgar." Thor said, a frown on his face. "If you do that then the Avengers may very well be called again, and this time I might not be able to save Loki. The people from Midgar will not tolerate his presence."

Odin finally turned around to face Thor. There was a moment of silence during which Thor continued to look at his father with anxiety. Frigga pressed a hand against her chest, and even though her heart was pounding against her rib cage, deep down she already knew what her husband was going to say.

"Good."

With that simple word, Odin started making his way towards the palace. Thor had been just about to call out for him when Frigga approached him, and rested a hand on his upper-arm. Sif appeared next to her, a concerned mask on her face.

"We must do something..." Thor muttered, and Sif looked at him.

"Like what? You know your father; he will not change his mind about this."

"We need to go talk to Aysel," Frigga spoke all of a sudden, and both Thor and Sif turned to her. "Your father has told me that she has seen your childhood. I know this may not sound wise, but perhaps she holds the key to change the situation."

"What makes you say that?" Thor asked, and Frigga reached out for his hands. Hers looked so small and frail in comparison with this.

"Bear with me for a moment, my son." Frigga almost whispered as she stopped observing his hands, and looked up to face his beautiful blue eyes. "What if the answer lies in the past? What if what we need rests in the memories Aysel has had? I've spoken to your father about this. What if there is a reason for her power to be working that way? We invited her to come to Asgard because we needed answers; what if the answers are in the past?"

"Do you really think it's possible?" Thor inquired, and Frigga gently squeezed his hands.

"Everything is possible."

"Then I must go see her at once." Thor told both his mother and Sif. "I shall go alone. I have the feeling whatever happened to her must be connected to Loki. I would not be surprised if she has been victim of another memory."

"What makes you think your brother hasn't done anything to her?" Sif asked, and Thor looked at her. As he felt Frigga releasing his hands, he let out a sigh.

"Because I need to believe there's still good in him or everything I have done will have been in vain."

* * *

_Kneel before me. _

There were screams.

_I said. Kneel! _

Suddenly, everything went silent.

_Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel._

Drawing a deep breath through her lips, Aysel's eyelids fluttered open. The pale light from the sun was streaming in, causing her to blink several times until her tired eyes got used to the sunlight. Looking around, Aysel tried to recall what had happened. She had been training, Loki had turned her dagger into a bow, and then...

"Aysel..." moving her head to her right, she watched as Thor appeared next to her, a worried look on his face. Aysel felt her heartbeat increase slightly at the way Thor was looking at her, but she managed to keep a straight face, "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Loki?" Aysel asked as she sat up, but when Thor did not answer, apprehension started to reflect in her eyes. Involuntarily, she grasped the sheet that was still covering her legs with both her hands. "Did something happen to him?"

"My father…" Thor began as their eyes met, "Loki has returned to his jail cell."

"What? Why?" Aysel breathed out, releasing the sheet in shock. Thor waved a hand in direction of the bed, silently requesting for permission to sit down, and Aysel eagerly nodded. With a sigh, Thor sat down on the mattress, arms on his legs.

"Loki is going to be sent to Midgar." he explained, and Aysel widened her eyes at that. "My father believes it is time to truly punish Loki for everything he has done. He only delayed this decision because of my mother and me. However, this time…" Thor looked at her, "This time my father is going to act."

"Loki is going to be sent to Midgar?" Aysel repeated, and Thor nodded. Closing her eyes, Aysel dropped her head. "I'm so sorry, this…this wouldn't have happened if we…if I…"

"This is not your fault." Thor interrupted her as he raised a hand in the air, "We have done our best. Loki refuses to change. Perhaps going to Midgar will force him to become self-effacing. He certainly needs to lose that haughtiness of his."

"You may say that but I know you think otherwise." Aysel spoke as she raised her head, "Thor, if Loki goes to Midgar, he'll be killed. The mortals will refuse to have him wander around through their planet after everything that has happened."

"Trust me, Aysel, there's nothing else I can do." Thor said remorsefully, "I've tried everything. Even my mother has tried to change my father's mind, but everything was ineffective."

"But he needs you…"

"You blanked out once again while you were with Loki," Thor interrupted her. "My mother is under the impression your memories may hold the key to everything that has been happening. To be honest, I would like to believe in that as well. After all, we did invite you to come to Asgard because we were hoping you'd help us. You once told me there was still hope for Loki to lose all that overconfidence of his. Do you still think the same way?"

"For him, his whole life has been a lie." Aysel started after a few seconds in silence, and she felt Thor tense up at that comment. Biting her lower lip, Aysel tried to gather her thoughts before she gazed at Thor again. "I had this memory…it was of Loki and your father… They were talking, and your father...he told Loki the truth."

"That was after we returned from Jotunheim..." Thor whispered, and Aysel looked down at her hands. "Why are you having all of these memories? I thought Vanir had the ability to see the future."

"We do..." Aysel told him as she raised her eyes, "I really don't know why I keep having memories of the past when it comes to your brother. The only future I cannot see is my own. My power does not allow it. I truly do not understand why I can't see Loki's future; I saw yours, I've seen Sif's... I even had glimpses of Fandral's future, but Loki..."

"Can it be because of his magic?"

"No, that alone shouldn't be the able to stop my power from working..." Aysel confessed, her voice dropping a little. "Thor, after everything I've seen, I can only believe your brother is craving for acceptance. He believes he was betrayed by the ones he loves the most; that's why he's always trying to infuriate you. You offer him balance, but if he goes to Midgar..."

"Even if you tell that to my father, it won't work. He'll still send Loki to Earth." Thor said as he shook his head, "Like you, I'd rather have him here, but my father is determined. I just wish I could find a way to keep him safe."

"Then, what if...?" Aysel stopped, and bit her lower lip. An audacious thought had just crossed her mind, but she did not know if she should voice it. It was a crazy idea; Thor would most definitely not accept it. Aysel was almost sure Odin would refuse that idea as well.

"What?" Thor asked, stress in his voice, and Aysel raised her eyes to look at him once more. "What is it?"

"I understand this might be a rather insolent idea, but seeing you are certain Loki will be sent to Midgar, and you will be unable to accompany him..." Aysel locked eyes with Thor as her heartbeat increased slightly, her hands unconsciously grasping the sheet once again. "What do you say if I go in your place?"

"What?" Thor narrowed his eyes at that, and Aysel nodded.

"Loki..." she repeated, now feeling her whole chest burn, "If you accept it, I'll go with him to Midgar."

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer:** Maresia Eterna only owns the Original Characters and the plot.  
**Authoress Note:** Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for all of your support! Things are finally starting to change for Loki! I can only hope you will like this idea of mine!

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

There was a lack of confidence in her eyes that she hated. She could easily detect apprehension in her limbs as she continued to check herself out in the mirror. Not even the new clothes that had been given to her offered enough layers to conceal her anxiety. Fingers running down the leather material of the pants shook slightly, and Aysel closed her hands into tight fists.

She could see her knuckles grow white in the reflection in the mirror, and she took a long deep breath through the nose. She hated it. She knew better than to behave in such a manner, and yet there she was, wondering, fearing what was soon to come.

Closing her eyes, Aysel gave a few steps backwards until she felt the bed behind her. Silently, she sat down, and rested her hands on her lap, thoughts consuming her mind, controlling her body. It was foolish to be afraid. After all, that was something she needed to do. She would be unable to solve the mystery if she stayed in Asgard while the source of her answers was literally sent to Midgar.

No, this was something she needed to do, and she would not fail.

"Why are you doing this?"

Aysel's eyelids fluttered open, and as she felt all voices fade away from her mind, she looked over her shoulder. Sif stood by the door, a grave expression on her face. Inwardly, Aysel sighed; ever since she had heard about what was to happen that Sif had refused to accept the situation.

"Why must you go this far for someone like him?"

Aysel glued her lips together, and looked away for a moment as she stood up. When she raised her head, she noticed that Sif had shifted forward so that the bed was the only thing separating them. The atmosphere was tense, but Aysel had not expected it to be any different.

"I am with him because I feel like that's my place." Aysel answered after thinking for a moment, and she saw shock flicker in Sif's eyes. The maiden warrior paused as she digested the response before her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you saying you fell in love with him?"

"No," Aysel answered simply while shaking her head. "I just feel like I must be with him. I know this sounds unreasonable, preposterous even, but—"

"He is not worthy of such loyalty." Sif interrupted her swiftly, a note of anger clear in her voice. "What has he done to you? Can it be that he used magic on you?"

"Sif, please..." Aysel nearly pleaded, "I understand this may sound foolish, but this is something I must do. He is the only one who can provide the answers I'm searching for."

"Answers? You are actually expecting for _Loki_ to give you answers?" Sif questioned before throwing her arms in the air in exasperation. "When have you become so imprudent? Have you not thought about what is going to happen? You are going to Midgar with Loki, and Odin will certainly strip both of you off your powers. Do you realize what that means?"

Yes, she knew what that meant...

"That means you are going to become a mere mortal. Both of you are," Sif proceeded before Aysel could speak, "And do not fool yourself into thinking that will stop Loki from harming you. He will indubitably kill you in a heartbeat!"

"He won't kill me."

"How can you be so certain of that?" Sif asked, "This is Loki Laufeyson we're talking about. He tried to kill Thor more than once. He tried to kill all of us. What makes you think he won't try to kill you?"

"I just know." Aysel responded, her voice coming out above a whisper, but Sif still heard her. Looking away from the maiden warrior, Aysel turned to her side, and saw her reflection in the mirror. How could she be so sure that she was not going to die? She could not explain. Maybe Sif was correct; perhaps once in Midgar, alone with Loki, she would be killed, but for some reason she just knew... "Even if he doesn't admit it, he is searching for something."

With her hands now closed into loosened fists at her sides, Aysel turned to face Sif again. A small smile graced her features, and she saw Sif widening her eyes slightly at that. Then, without breaking the eye-contact, Aysel walked around the bed until she was one arm-length away from Sif.

"I can't see his future," she began to explain, "For some reason, his future has been veiled, and my power cannot penetrate it. I won't say I am not worried or anxious, but whenever I think about the prospect of Loki killing me...I just know."

"This is crazy."

"Oh, trust me, those are my thoughts exactly." Aysel agreed with a small chuckle, "However, the reason as to why I have to be by his side...well, perhaps it is not entirely different from your reason to stay by Thor's side regardless of the circumstances."

A soft blush appeared on Sif's cheeks, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Aysel barely had time to register it before Sif returned to her warrior's stance, her sparkling eyes becoming solemn, her posture growing tense.

"I thought you had said you didn't have any sort of feelings for him."

Aysel inwardly smiled at that, but decided not to say anything. Instead, she reached out for Sif's hands, and gently squeezed them.

"Thank you so much for everything, Lady Sif." she started, this time allowing for a small smile to grace her features. "I hope I will not have to join any sort of battle, but if I do, I am certain your training will come in handy."

"Be sure to kick his ass if he gets too cocky." Sif told her, and Aysel nodded at that. She had been just about to drop Sif's hands when she felt Sif increasing her grip, "And make sure to never drop your guard. Midgar is not like Asgard. The mortals...are quite strange, and may react in ways we do not expect them to."

Aysel was about to respond when someone knocked on the door before opening it after Sif voiced her permission. Fandral was the one to emerge from the other side, a contemplative expression on his face. He, just like Sif, had yet to come to terms with the decision that had been recently fulfilled.

"Odin has requested for your presence." he announced, and Aysel nodded as she felt Sif releasing her hands. "Also, I am here to tell you that your travel companion does not know that you are to go with him to Midgar."

"Loki has not been informed?" Sif asked before Aysel could ask that same question, and Fandral crossed his arms against his chest before shaking his head, "Why not?"

"Do you really think he'd accept her company?" Fandral inquired, a foreign note of impatience in his voice. "He'd refuse, and quite frankly I'd be glad if he did. This whole thing is mad! I still cannot accept that you are willing to put your life at risk for someone who doesn't deserve it!"

"Fandral..." Aysel sighed, but before she could say anything else, Fandral turned around on his heels, and disappeared into the hallway. Lowering her gaze, Aysel tried to control her feelings before raising her head again when she felt Sif appear on her side.

"You can't really blame him."

"I know..." Aysel whispered as she looked away from Sif's eyes, "I just wish I could be better at explaining why..."

"Come, it's time." Sif responded as she motioned for Aysel to follow her with a hand. Aysel had been just about to follow Sif as she walked through the open door when she turned her head, and looked behind her. Observing the quiet surroundings, Aysel raised a hand to her chest, and took a deep breath.

She had asked for Odin to inform her mother. Aysel knew she should have done it herself, but she never found the courage to do so. Her mother would call her foolish. Her mother would have demanded that she went home, but Aysel knew she could not do it. She needed to go to Midgar. She needed to stay with Loki.

For some reason, she needed to walk forward even if doing so bothered her.

Dropping her hand, Aysel walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her. Surprisingly, not only Sif was still waiting for her, but Fandral was not too far away, walking slowly. Did she dare to believe he was also waiting for her to join them?

"Come, we mustn't be late." Sif informed her, and Aysel nodded in reply.

It did not take long for the three of them to reach the Throne Room, and Aysel felt her breath get stuck on her throat when she realized that it was not only Odin who was there. Frigga, Hogun and Volstagg were there too. She guessed that Thor would be the one to bring Loki from his jail cell.

"Aysel, daughter of Ingimarr," Odin called out as he stood before his throne, and Aysel looked at him, "Step forward."

Without glancing at anyone, Aysel made her way towards the King before bowing in respect. All eyes were on her, and she knew all of them were anxious to understand what was going to happen. Still, she refused to look away from Odin's eyes.

"Are you certain this is what you wish?"

"Yes," Aysel answered, her voice unwavering, "I would also like to thank you for complying with my unreasonable and selfish request."

"Aysel, you don't have to do this..." Frigga spoke as she approached the Vanir, and took her hand in hers. "You don't have to follow him."

"Queen Frigga," Aysel began with a small bow, "Thank you for your concern; you have taught me many things ever since I arrived at your castle. I will never be able to repay your kindness. However, this is something I must do."

"This chastisement..."Odin started all of a sudden, "Have you seen the future?"

"No, I have not."

"Yet you are willing to go ahead with this." Odin stated, and Aysel nodded. There was a moment of silence, and then Odin raised his chin. "It has been decided that whilst Loki shall be punished, you will have your gift. That is something that has been bestowed upon you from the ancients, and I can only hope you will treasure it during this quest."

"Thank you, all-father…" Aysel thanked him with a quick bow, and that was when the doors on her left were opened. Thor walking inside, Loki silently following him while various guards were surrounding him, weapons ready to be used.

No one dared to speak or move as Thor led his younger brother until they were facing Odin. The guards stood still, both hands holding their weapons while the King observed his two sons. Frigga had a hand pressed against her chest, the Warriors Three and Sif staring at Loki with emotionless expressions.

"Loki, you have been brought before me for you have been found unworthy of all opportunities given to you," Odin started, his strong voice echoing throughout the Throne Room. Without looking away from Loki's face, Odin started to walk down the staircase while holding _Gungnir_ with his right hand, "Now, you shall receive your punishment."

"How much dark energy will you muster to send me there?" Loki questioned from his spot, "With the Bifrost still down, you cannot conjure the bridge between the two worlds. I do believe using dark magic is the only way to send me to Midgar."

"Both of you shall be remain in Midgar until you find yourself again." Odin continued as if he had not heard Loki's voice. "Be wise, create no troubles, and you shall be safe. If anything does happen, you shall deal with the consequences yourself. You will have no support whatsoever."

"You are losing your mind, all-father. You forget it's only me who you will be sending to that forsaken world." Loki commented as Odin finished walking down the staircase, "It is only I who will soon be living as a mortal all because you have no courage to face me."

Aysel found herself glancing at Thor, and she felt her insides quiver when his eyes turned to her as well. To not inform Loki that he had company was foolish, but to only let him know of who was going to be by his side on that moment was madness.

With an almost imperceptive nod, Aysel gazed at Frigga before settling her eyes on Odin. Closing her hands into loosened fists, she stepped forward. At the back of her mind, she wondered if everyone had indeed tensed up at her sudden movement or if it had just been her imagination. However, Aysel ignored that thought by focusing all of her attention on Loki, who looked back at her.

For a moment, everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Aysel was certain that she too was holding her breath as her eyes continued locked with Loki's. Up until that moment all of his feelings were concealed behind his inexpressive face, but as they continued staring at each other, something sparkled in the depths of his green eyes.

"What?" Loki nearly roared, his head turning to Odin once more, "This is your punishment? Sending me to Midgar in the company of a worthless Vanir? You have certainly lost your mind, old man! You are a fool!"

"Your opinion is not required." Odin promptly said, "However, I shall give you a warning; if anything happens to her, you will suffer the penance by my own hands."

Loki's eyes immediately turned to Aysel, and she felt her heart skip a beat. There was a deep scowl on his face, and his eyes were blazing with animosity and perhaps a little bit of irritation. Maybe he was thinking that she was going with him because Odin thought someone should stay close to him. Or maybe he was simply thinking that she was going to be an annoyance to him.

"I do not wish for her company." Loki hissed, but such words did not faze Odin, who continued to look at his youngest son with a blank expression on his face.

"I believe you have yet to understand your position, Loki." the King observed as he raised _Gungnir_ slightly from the ground, his voice never wavering. "This is a trial. You are the offender, I am the judge. You have no voice in this matter, and I have decided; your discipline begins now."

As Odin lowered _Gungnir_ again, a faint yet somewhat bewitching sound resonating throughout the Throne Room. Aysel instinctively glanced at Thor, who met her eyes before nodding. A blinding light emanated from _Gungnir_, and Aysel tried to smile as she continued staring at Thor. Unspoken words were exchanged, and Aysel only broke the eye-contact when she felt a lukewarm breeze pulling her into an embrace. Gazing at Loki, Aysel was not surprised when he did not look back at her.

Odin began to speak, his voice tickling her ears. Closing her eyes, Aysel felt the wind grow stronger while all of her senses began to shut down. One by one, she lost all feelings and sensations to the enthralling pull of the dark magic. Her whole body began to tingle, her core shaking as her mind was devoured by the power of the dark energy.

_"You shall return only when you find yourself..."_

The voice, soft and smooth, whispered in Aysel's mind like a lullaby that gently drifted her to sleep.

* * *

_You shall die._

Foreign sounds entertained her brain, waking her body. As her eyelids fluttered with life, Aysel gradually became aware of her surroundings at same time she took a deep breath. The air felt heavy as it carried an unfamiliar scent, and the warmth that was caressing her naked arms was warming her up on the inside. Raising her head, Aysel blinked at the intense and unexpected sunlight before looking around.

She was in an unfamiliar and bizarre place. Small buildings surrounded her, and as Aysel realized that men and women were walking around, barely paying her any attention, her eyes widened. Immediately, she started looking around before standing up. She scarcely acknowledged the fact she had been sitting on a bench as she continued with her search.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Aysel turned around at the unexpected question, her eyes widening more when she saw a man with grey hair approaching her. She had seen him before, his face emerging with memories that did not belong to her. Still, a voice in her mind continued to nag her about the importance of her search.

Looking around, Aysel tried to find a familiar face amongst the sea of unfamiliarity.

"Hey..." sensing someone approach her from behind, Aysel turned around once more, her eyes landing on the man, who was now standing one arm-length away from her, "Are you lost?"

Aysel bit her lower lip as she pondered about the question. No one had told her they would be separated. Regardless of everything, she had always hoped they would stick together. When she noticed the look on the man's face, Aysel inwardly wondered about what she should do.

"I..." she began after licking her lips in uneasiness, "I think I am..."

"Can I help you?" the man asked, and Aysel stared at him for a moment. She knew who he was, but she also knew he was going to ask many questions. Still, could she really tell him the truth when she was aware of the consequences?

"You are..." Aysel hesitated for a moment before staring at the man in the eye, "Thor's friend."

"Thor?" the man repeated, a flash of confusion crossing his face before his eyes widened. "You are from Asgard!"

"No, I'm from Vanaheimr." Aysel corrected him, but when she noticed the look on the man's face, she continued. "It is one of the nine realms and home of the Vanir. However, I am friends with Thor. My name is Aysel."

"Erik Selvig," the man introduced himself with a small smile. Then, he glanced around, "Is Thor with you?"

"I'm afraid not," Aysel responded as she shook her head, and Erik raised an eyebrow at that. She could almost see his thoughts as they flooded his mind, and she knew what he was going to ask next. Taking a deep breath through the nose, she waited to hear his voice again.

"So, you came alone?"

"No..." Aysel answered, her voice above a murmur.

"Hey, what are you doing? I need to go home!" a voice shouted from somewhere behind Erik, who turned to his side. "I really need to download some songs!"

Aysel watched as young woman with long black hair waved her arms in the air on the other side of the road. Tilting her head to the side, she paid attention as Erik let out a tired sigh before he turned around again, to look at her.

"That would be Darcy."

"You are friends with Jane Foster," Aysel observed, and Erik nodded, a small smile on his face. It was easy to perceive, although nothing was spoken, that he cared deeply for Jane. For a split of a second, Aysel wondered if she would be blessed with the honor of meeting the woman who had captured Thor's heart.

"We were actually on the way to go meet her. Why don't you join us?" Erik invited her as he waved a hand, and Aysel felt her heart skip a beat. Unconsciously, she looked around before she glanced down at her hands. She looked extremely pale as the sunlight continued to bath her in tenderness, and for a moment she wondered about what she should do.

_It has been decided that whilst Loki shall be punished, you will have your gift._

_That means you are going to become a mere mortal. Both of you are!_

Aysel felt a pang against her chest as familiar voices echoed in her ears.

_Why are you doing this?_

_Why must you go this far for someone like him?_

"I don't think I can..." Aysel whispered as she raised her eyes to look at Erik. "I need to go find someone..."

"Well, maybe we can help you look." Erik offered, "I'm sure Jane would love to see you. She has been searching for Thor for so long. Maybe you can offer some peace of mind to that girl. She has been searching for a way to see Thor again ever since he left."

Aysel was about to reply when Thor's voice whispered in her ears.

_Please, when you see her, tell her I am sorry for not meeting her...tell her I am sorry for breaking our promise..._

A gentle breeze blew, playing with Aysel's long tresses as it sang a soundless melody.

_Tell her I will go back. I will be seeing her again. Once this situation is over, I will go back._

"All right..." Aysel heard herself say as Thor's voice faded away, carried by the nonchalant breeze, "I will go with you. I do have a message for Jane Foster. It is my duty to see that she gets it."

"Thank you…" Erik said, his voice coming out surprisingly soft. He then started making his way towards Darcy, who was tapping her foot on the ground rather impatiently. Nodding, Aysel started to follow him before stopping, and look over her shoulder.

A voice in the back of her mind scolded her for being more interested in a couple of humans rather than in her mission. That same voice reprimanded her for not doing what she was supposed to do, but Aysel forced those warnings to vanish. Unconsciously, she pressed a hand against her chest, and scanned the area around her as one question escaped from her lips as a whisper.

"Where are you, Loki?"

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer:** Maresia Eterna only owns the Original Characters and the plot.  
**Authoress Note:** I want to thank everyone for all of your support. I am doing my best to keep things interesting. I truly hope all of you will enjoy the twists I have in store for you.

* * *

**Chapter IX**

The sunlight irritated him. His surroundings irked him.

Worthless beings were wandering around, some of them glancing his way, but most were smart enough not to pay attention to him. He absolutely abhorred the sounds that were surrounding him. To think that not too long ago he had tried to conquer their planet. Now there they were, living as if nothing had ever happened.

There they were, those unworthy humans, breathing as if their lives had never been threatened.

Narrowing his eyes, he observed his surroundings. He knew where he was, and he truly wanted to laugh at Odin's piteous choice. Could he be any more obvious? To send him, Loki Laufeyson, to the same place where Thor had resided during his stay on earth was quite amusing. It was simply too entertaining, because such action just proved how desperate they all were to see him change.

As he straightened his back, Loki looked behind him.

She was there, sitting on the bench, looking as if she had just fallen asleep under the radiating sun. Moving closer to her, Loki watched as the breeze played with her hair, causing some tresses to fall over her cheeks, partially covering her face.

He had been surprised when he had heard that she was to be his companion. However, he had also been outraged. He did not need a companion, especially not someone as weak as her. That had been another wrong choice, and Loki smirked as he thought about what that meant.

_What? This is your punishment? Sending me to Midgar in the company of a worthless Vanir? You have certainly lost your mind, old man! You are a fool!_

_Your opinion is not required However, I shall give you a warning; if anything happens to her, you will suffer the penance by my own hands._

Oh, what a foolish decision indeed. Forbidden he might be from killing her, but Odin had never said anything about not having fun with her.

Raising a hand, Loki had been just about to touch Aysel when he stopped. Looking down at his fingers, he withdrew his hand, and stared down at it. Odin had said he had been stripped entirely of his powers, which meant he was supposed to be a mere mortal.

As he took a close look at his hand, observing the paleness of his skin underneath the burning sun, Loki felt the corners of his lips curling upwards into a smirk. Odin had supposedly stripped him of his powers. Maybe he had, or maybe...

Raising his head to stare at the sleeping Vanir before him, Loki felt his smirk grow wider. His eyes darkened, and then he looked directly at the sky. Although he could not see anything aside from the sparkling blue heavens, he knew he was being watched. He could almost feel Odin and Thor's eyes on him as they apprehensively waited for him to make a move.

"Foolish..." Loki muttered under his breath as he continued staring at the sky, but the smirk was still on his lips. As he lowered his hand, Loki stared at Aysel again. To think she was sleeping so deeply, completely unaware of her surroundings. How tempting it was to raise a hand, and feel her skin underneath his fingers while he watched life drain from her eyes.

How easy it would be to make her succumb to him.

"In time..." Loki reminded himself as he continued to watch Aysel's face, "We shall have our fun. In time..."

However, there was something he needed to do first. Looking away from Aysel, Loki observed his surroundings for a moment before looking down at his hands again. A familiar tenderness was spreading through his chest, and Loki smiled at what that meant.

Then, as he made sure to keep his smug smile on his lips, Loki glanced at the sky again.

"Wrong move..." he said, his voice coming out filled with haughtiness, "All-father."

With that, and without ever looking back, Loki turned around on his heels. Some people glanced his way, most of them probably rather puzzled by his attire, but Loki ignored them all. He had work to do before his fun could finally begin.

* * *

Jane Foster was quite a peculiar woman, and she could see why Thor liked her. Ignore all memories she had that did not belong to her; in front of her was a woman with a strong-will and an even stronger desire to find the man she loved. Never mind they had yet to speak of feelings, Aysel could easily see the emotion in Jane's clear eyes.

She loved Thor, and was willing to do anything to get him back into her arms.

"Why didn't he come to me?"

Still, anger was beginning to rise in Jane's eyes. She was clearly upset about the fact that Thor had returned to earth only to chase after his brother instead of going to see her. She was clearly annoyed over the fact he had not even thought about stopping by even if just for an hour.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"He couldn't. I understand you are angry at him, but trust me, he could not come to you." Aysel told Jane as she watched the petite woman wander around, from side to side, waving her arms in the air as she did. "He could not risk your safety."

"I should've known there was something fishy going on when S.H.I.E.L.D. came here..." Jane continued to mutter, but Aysel still heard her. When she noticed the look Erik sent her, Aysel nodded, and stood up from the stool. "Damn it, why didn't I listen to my gut?"

"Jane, please," Aysel requested as she approached the woman, who finally stopped walking around only to let out a deep sigh, "Sit down, and listen to me. Thor didn't come to you because he couldn't. He couldn't risk..."

Aysel paused, but Jane ignored her hesitation by making her way towards the sofa, and sit down. As she watched her, Aysel found herself fighting against a smile. Jane was indeed a spirited woman, and she could easily see why Thor had been unable to resist her.

"He couldn't risk Loki coming after you." Aysel said when she realized that Darcy was glancing sideways at her while Erik was watching Jane's reactions closely. "Thor didn't want to risk any of you. It was imperative for him to capture Loki, and take him back to Asgard. Earth's safety was at risk."

Walking to Jane's side, Aysel reached out for her hands, but stopped before they could touch. Instead, she bent down in front of the woman, who was still pouting, and smiled softly at her.

"Believe me when I say that he wanted to come to you."

"...Why are you here, then?"

The question did not take Aysel by surprise, although she did still blink at the choice of words. Glancing at Erik and Darcy, she noticed both of them were waiting for the answer as well. Inwardly, she knew she could not keep the reason for her presence in Midgar a secret, but Aysel also knew none of them would take the truth very well.

"...Why didn't Thor come with you?"

"He is currently busy taking care of a situation regarding his brother." Aysel told Jane as she stood up, and she felt more than saw everyone tense up at her explanation. "He needs to do this first, Jane. As you all know Loki is not an easy person to deal with, and unless this whole situation is fixed, Thor cannot leave Asgard."

"You said you didn't come alone." Erik spoke all of a sudden, causing everyone to look at him. "Yet I haven't seen any other asgardian so far. Who came with you, and why were you alone when I found you?"

"I do believe the magic that was used to transport us to Earth drained me quite a lot. I found myself sleeping, and I had just woken up when you found me." Aysel explained, "I must admit I was a little surprised when I found myself alone, but I guess that was expected."

"You're avoiding my question," Erik pointed out as he crossed his arms against his chest. With strong strides, he made his way to Jane's side, almost as if he was trying to shield her from whatever was to be discovered. Aysel could not help but mentally smile at his actions, "Which means we probably aren't going to like to hear about whatever you're hiding. Maybe it's best if you leave before we find out what's really going on."

"What? No!" Jane immediately intervened as she stood up with a jump, "I want to know what's going on!"

"I came with a friend," Aysel said before she could even think about which words to use, and Darcy raised an eyebrow at that.

"What sort of friend abandons you in the middle of nowhere when you're pretty much unconscious in the middle of the road?"

"Trust me, that's not the weirdest thing he has done up until now." Aysel responded, "I was the one expecting something when I knew better not to. Either way, I promise I'll be out of here before you know it. I don't want to get you mixed up with my problems."

"But we can help you!" Jane exclaimed as she raised both her hands in the air, "Ok, so maybe we have no idea what's going on, and maybe we do think this is all a bit strange, but we've seen worse. I mean, after seeing Thor, his friends, and learning about his psycho brother, I do think we can face anything."

"I can always use my taser," Darcy pointed out, and when Jane stared at her, she shrugged, "What? There's no way I'm going to face the unknown without some weapons of my own. Remember; there will be no credits if I get myself killed over some stupid alien. No offence."

"None taken," Aysel answered with a small smile, but a serious mask appeared on her face as she turned to face Jane again, "Also, I thank you for your support, but I cannot allow any of you to get involved in this. Regardless of how simple this may sound, there are many things I cannot tell you about."

"This has to do with a stupid alien, doesn't it?"

Aysel looked at Darcy, and took a deep breath.

"If Jane was lost, and desperate to find a way out, to find a friend who could guide her back to the right track, would you not try to move heaven and earth to do just that?" she inquired, and when Darcy nodded, she continued, "If Jane was stripped entirely of her spirit, and found herself lost, not knowing what was right or wrong, would you not search within yourself for the strength to help her finding herself again?"

"Of course..."

This time it was Erik who whispered the answer, and Aysel turned to him. A sad smile appeared on her face as she thought of the first time she saw Loki. He was the god of mischief, the antihero, the super villain, and yet in her eyes he was a lost man, who ached for acceptance from the people he loved the most.

"That is currently my mission," Aysel informed them, "I came to Midgar because my friend needs help. He needs someone to be here to guide him, and to stop him from doing something...well, something rather foolish."

"You mean stupid." Darcy declared, and Aysel found herself nodding at her blunt way of explaining things. Jane, who up until that moment had been quiet, looked at Aysel, and cleared her throat.

"I assume we are talking about a guy," she said, "Is he your lover?"

"No."

"Then, why are you doing this? Why must you go this far for someone who is not even your lover?"

For a split of a second, Aysel found herself not looking at Jane, but Lady Sif instead. The warrior maiden had revealed the same curiosity and confusion before her departure. And just like it had happened with Sif, Aysel still did not know how to answer that question properly.

"I think it has to do with the fact he puzzles me," she started to say; "There are many things about him that I still cannot understand. Hopefully coming here will help me to understand."

"Then, why don't you tell us his name?" Erik inquired as he crossed his arms against his chest, "Why all the mystery? Why does it seem to me that we really aren't going to enjoy this? I mean, you're stalling for a reason..."

"The reason I'm stalling..." Aysel paused for a moment before she gazed at the two other humans that looked back at her, "It's because I know you're not going to like it. I'd rather not tell you who he is."

"Why? I mean, it's not like Loki came to Earth again." Erik observed, and when Aysel locked eyes with him, he paused. There was a moment of silence, but before Jane or even Darcy could speak, Erik pointed a finger towards the front door, "Get out."

"What? No!" Jane shouted as she twirled around, staring at her dearest friend, "She's not going anywhere!"

"You saw her reaction, Jane! Loki's back! Do you really think I want to risk your safety by keeping her around?" Erik asked as he stared back at her, "She needs to leave! If Loki comes here, then only heavens know what he'll do. We can't risk it! The people from this village have seen more than enough!"

"Erik!"

"He's right, Jane." Aysel interrupted the petite woman, who had suddenly spun around on her heels. "I cannot stay here. I'm already risking a lot by being here. Thor would never forgive me if something happened to you because I was careless."

"I couldn't care less about what Thor thinks about this! You're not going anywhere!" Jane told her, the strength in her voice surprising Aysel. Then, Jane turned to face Erik again, "I don't care if this is Loki or some five feet tall metal monster we're dealing with, she's staying! Thor trusted her enough to let her come to Earth with Loki, so I'm going to trust her too!"

There was a moment of silence, and Aysel took the opportunity to observe both Erik and Darcy. Since Jane had her back turned, Aysel could only imagine the look on her face. Still, it was probably unwavering enough because Erik eventually let out a long sigh while Darcy nodded.

"I'll go find my taser."

"She has to stay outside, in the trailer." Erik added as Darcy turned around, and walked away in search for her most favourite weapon. Turning to her side, Jane gazed at Aysel before nodding in agreement. Then, a smile appeared on her face, and she quickly made her way to Aysel's side.

"I figure this isn't going to be easy, but...well, we'll do our best to help you."

"Thank you..." Aysel whispered, "I assure you I will do my best to keep you safe. I will do my best to protect you."

Nodding, Jane agreed before she motioned for Aysel to follow her out of the house, towards the back. She had parked the trailer outside because it was easier for her to just go inside the trailer after spending a night studying the skies than to go around the house.

When they stepped outside, a warm wind welcomed them as the sun began to sink at the horizon. As she opened the door of the trailer, Jane stepped aside, and motioned for Aysel to go inside with a hand.

"I know this isn't much...maybe you should stay in the house with us..." Jane started as she walked inside, and looked around before making a face. She had never been a neat freak to begin with, and the trailer did need some clean up.

"No, this is fine." Aysel told her as she smiled, "And I apologize. I shouldn't have stalled. I knew from the beginning that you would end up knowing who came with me. To try to keep that from you...it was foolish."

"Ah, I kind of get it why you didn't want to tell us. I mean, after everything that happened with Loki...I can't really blame you." Jane said as she waved a hand in front of her face, "So, don't worry about it. Anyway, we can always talk a little bit more about it at dinner. What do you say?"

"I would really like that..." Aysel answered with a small nod, "I can also tell you a little bit more about Thor. I will do my best to answer all of your questions."

A wide smile graced Jane's features at that comment, and Aysel found herself smiling back. Then, after a quick goodbye, Jane abandoned the trailer, closing the door behind her. As silence settled in, Aysel glanced around before she made her way towards the closest window.

She could see her own reflection on it, and after a couple of seconds Aysel looked at herself in the eye. Raising her hands, she entwined her fingers together in front of her chest, and closed her eyes.

_You once told me there was still hope for Loki to lose all that overconfidence of his. Do you still think the same way?_

_For him, his whole life has been a lie._

_He's a very lonely man__. I just wish I could do something to take that loneliness away from his soul._

_Why are you having all of these memories? I thought Vanir had the ability to see the future._

_I really don't know why I keep having memories of the past when it comes to your brother._

_You have the ability to see the future. The question left is; why were you sent to me?_

_The only future I cannot see is my own. My power does not allow it. I truly do not understand why I can't see Loki's future; I saw yours, I've seen Sif's... I even had glimpses of Fandral's future, but Loki..._

"...I cannot see." Aysel whispered as her eyelids fluttered open, and she gazed at the darkening heavens. As she imagined Thor looking down at her, Aysel pressed her hands against her chest. Then, a familiar voice emerged from the back of her mind.

_You shall die._

"I will help him, Thor." Aysel whispered without looking away from the sky, "Even if that means my death..."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
